Yes, Homo - Tradução
by padfoot's
Summary: Cinco vezes em que os Otários pensaram que Richie e Eddie eram apenas amigos... E uma que não.


**Nota da tradutora: **Eu acabei topando com esta fanfic durante a madrugada, e não consegui me desligar dela.

Então, acabei pedindo a autorização da autora, via tumblr, para traduzi-la e postá-la. Como ela me permitiu, aqui está a minha tradução.

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu!

Ah, e aqui estão todos os devidos dados para que você encontre a autora e a história em sua publicação original:

A autora e onde vocês podem achá-la no Archive Of Our Own.

{ user: Amuly }

A história original:

{ story: Yes, Homo }

Prestigie a história original, se possível.

* * *

**Yes, Homo**

**Escrito por Amuly,**

**Traduzido por Padfoot Tozier,**

* * *

**Stan,**

**E eles eram roomates**

Stan sentou-se no sofá com o braço sobre os ombros de Patricia, ambos sorrindo calorosamente para a expressão irritada-mas-feliz-para-seus-padrões de Eddie em sua grande televisão, na sala de estar. Ele falava em seu costumeiro turbilhão de palavras por segundo sobre isso e aquilo de seu trabalho, e fofocava sobre os outros Otários, e hey, você viu o novo show do Richie? O link do YouTube que ele mandou no grupo? É bom pra caralho, para falar a verdade, ele está finalmente escrevendo o próprio material, e combina com ele, é um começo, sabe, mas está ficando bom.

Patricia finalmente conseguiu, com certo custo, dizer algo entre o turbilhão de Eddie, algo que Stan já não tentava mais.

"Eddie, Eddie! Onde você está? Você não comentou que estava viajando?"

A boca enérgica de Eddie congelou, os olhos perpassando o quarto em que estava. Stan percebeu, tardiamente, que Patricia estava certa: aquele não era o escritório dele, nem o da casa, nem o do serviço (ele quase nunca ligava para eles da sala de estar, e definitivamente não ligava de seu quarto. Myra não era… muito chegada a seus amigos. Não como Patricia, pelo menos. Na maior parte do tempo, Stan ficava com pena dele por ser casado com ela, ainda que isso fosse algo péssimo de se pensar. Stan supunha que ela tivesse algumas qualidades que a redimisse, já que Eddie casou-se com ela).

Na verdade, agora que Patricia havia dito, Stan notou que o quarto que podia ver atrás de Eddie parecia um quarto de hotel. Talvez ele estivesse viajando a trabalho? Mas Eddie passava os olhos pelo cômodo, e sua boca desenhou um semblante triste ao voltar-se para baixo. Ele suspirou e passou a mão com cuidado pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás.

"É, uh… olha, eu ia contar, não queria colocar no grupo, sabe. Então… Myra e eu nos separamos. Estamos nos divorciando."

Stan fez os sons apropriados para o que ouvira, assim como Patricia, mas a troca de olhares que tiveram entregava o triunfo enorme com a informação. Eddie e Myra _não_ eram bons juntos. Eddie era um chato e um merdinha, claro, mas merecia estar com alguém que ele realmente conseguisse viver e ser feliz junto, e Myra nunca pareceu ser essa pessoa.

Sem falar que ela era quase patologicamente controladora, e isso deixava um gosto amargo na boca de Stan. Não havia confiança no relacionamento deles, até onde sabia, e se você não tinha isso, então, _o_ _que_ você tinha?

Eddie revirou os olhos e puxou o lóbulo da orelha. "É, valeu, gente. Vocês soaram bem convincentes."

"Hey, não, isso é realmente uma merda!" Stan se pronuncia. "É uma droga ter que passar por isso, não importa com quem seja. Se separar, ter de começar tudo novo…"

Eddie apontou sarcasticamente para o quarto de hotel atrás de si. "Oh, mas olha as vantagens! Decadentes motéis de pais divorciados. Mudei para cá esta semana e eu já vi cinco visitas supervisionadas, eu juro."

Patricia fez uma careta de dor. "Você encontrará um novo lugar logo."

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?" Stan ofereceu. Ele queria dizer ajuda financeira, porque não era como se ele pudesse ser de muita ajuda para encontrar apartamentos de Atlanta.

"Nah, Richie está na cidade este fim de semana, nós vamos fazer alguma coisa…" Eddie negou a oferta, olhando para o telefone. Sorriu para o que quer que estivesse na tela.

"Oh, ele tem um show aí?" Patricia perguntou.

Eddie vincou as sobrancelhas para eles pela câmera do laptop como se não entendesse a pergunta. "O quê? Não, ele só… Está ajudando."

Stan deu uma risadinha. Richie deveria estar procrastinando a escrita de seu próprio material, ou fugindo de alguma ex insistente ou algo assim, se ele estava viajando para Nova Iorque só para ficar de bobeira procurando apartamentos com Eddie.

"Você realmente considerou bem isso?" Stan ponderou. Eddie pareceu tão ofendido que rapidamente adicionou: "Não o divórcio, quero dizer. Mas em deixar Richie te ajudar."

Eddie riu e negou com a cabeça. "Oh. Nah, quer dizer… Pelo menos terei alguém comigo, alguém com quem e quem xingar, ao invés de jogar tudo para cima de Myra, sabe. Eu estou tentando sair desse divórcio com minhas economias intactas."

Aquilo realmente fazia sentido. Richie seria perfeito para Eddie focar toda sua frustração. E ele corresponderia bem à frustração de Eddie, também. Eddie não conseguia ficar perto de Richie nem trinta minutos sem explodir. Isso seria o remédio perfeito, de fato.

"Certo, então, se você precisar de ajuda com a ajuda, basta dizer." Stan disse.

Depois de desligarem a ligação e seguirem para a cama, Patricia comentou do banheiro deles: "É ótimo que Eddie tenha Richie por perto nesse momento."

Stan concordou enquanto vestia o pijama.

Mas Patricia ainda não tinha acabado. Ela deixou apenas a cabeça aparecer pelo portal enquanto passava creme pelo rosto. "É muito gentil da parte dele, por outro lado, né? Viajar para Nova Iorque só para isso?"

Stan encolheu os ombros. "Richie tem dinheiro pra gastar. A porcaria do humor de baixo calão e piadinhas comuns aparentemente paga puta bem."

Patricia arqueou as sobrancelhas, ou aquele era um de seus rituais ao passar o creme. "Ainda assim."

Aquela tinha sido a notícia menos inusitada que Eddie tinha lhes dito durante a tarde. Stan jamais pensou que ele fosse se divorciar de sua esposa, mesmo após sobreviverem ao que aconteceu na casa Neibolt e eles matarem aquele palhaço fodido. Dada essa grande improbabilidade, Richie impulsivamente voar para Nova Iorque para distrair Eddie e dar a ele passe livre de toda a frustração que estaria experenciando graças ao processo da separação era, de fato, a parte menos estranha de tudo. Esse era o tipo de coisa que Richie fazia por Eddie.

Uma dúvida fugaz perpassou a mente de Stan, se ele esperaria de Richie o mesmo feito com relação a qualquer um dos outros Otários. Ou, ainda, se algum deles faria o mesmo. Richie era mais livre que o resto deles para fazer algo do tipo, isso se tratando de dinheiro e de compromissos, então, ele supôs que não era estranho não ter nenhum dos outros fazendo o que Richie fazia por Eddie.

E, então, Patricia estava subindo na cama e sorrindo para ele, e Stan parou de pensar sobre a generosidade gigantesca de Richie com relação a Eddie.

A forma como Eddie tinha olhado para seu telefone voltou à mente de Stan, passados alguns dias, porém, e ele não entendia o porquê.

A forma como Eddie avisou-lhes sobre sua mudança para Chicago foi por meio do envio de _cartas _pelo _correio _com seu endereço novo. Stan teria rido disso se não estivesse tão ocupado em remexer a carteira e tirar de lá o cartão do contato de Richie.

Sim, era o mesmo endereço. Stan riu e ligou para Eddie.

"É o quê? Você consegue um novo emprego em Chicago e pensa 'foda-se procurar por apartamentos, vou é me mudar com ele'?"

Stan pôde _ouvir_ o revirar de olhos de Eddie pelo telefonema.

"Olha, eu sei que é repentino, mas faz sentido…"

"Hey. Eu entendo." Stan assegurou-lhe. "Grandes mudanças na sua vida, sabe. Pode ser bom enfiá-las todas dentro de si de uma vez só."

"Foi o que ela disse." Murmurou, rindo consigo mesmo. Stan gemeu de dor.

"Esquece, é uma péssima ideia, Richie já está crescendo dentro de você."

"Isso-"

"É o Stan?"

A voz de Richie flutuou pela linha. Stan sorriu.

"Diga a ele: _foi o que ele disse!_"

Stan simplesmente fitou o nada a sua frente. Que horror, ele tinha os piores amigos. Porra, pelo amor de Deus, Richie não era um comediante _profissional_? Era de se esperar que seu material fosse melhor que aquilo.

"Pessoalmente, estou impressionado que o banheiro de Richie corresponde aos seus requisitos." Stan falou.

"Oh, pode acreditar que não, não correspondia. Nada neste apartamento correspondia às minhas expectativas, chega até a ser nojento. Vou me mudar semana que vem." Eddie aumentou o tom de voz, ao final, claramente para que Richie pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Edddieeeee." Richie choramingou. A qualidade da acústica do telefonema mudou, e Stan pensou que ele tinha colocado no viva-voz. A voz de Richie ecoou mais próxima. "Stan, você está vendo com o que que eu tenho de lidar? Isso é um caralho de abuso marital."

"_Marital-_!" Eddie exclamou.

"Shhh, babe, agora não, podemos falar sobre isso na semana que vem, quando eu propor."

As gargalhadas nervosas de Eddie fizeram Stan sorrir. Era bom ouvir Eddie brincando assim e completamente relaxado, depois de enfrentar mais ou menos um mês de inferno ao se separar de Myra. Richie, por mais que fosse um merdinha irritante, era a perfeita distração para quando a vida ia por esse caminho.

"Mas e quanto a você, Richie?" Stan perguntou. "Como a vida com Eddie tem sido para você?"

"Bem, ele é um pau no cu…"

"Richie…"

"E isso não é sentido figurado! BADUM-TISH!"

"Você não pode fazer sua _própria bateria_ assim, seu retardado."

"Não me diga como fazer comédia. Quem aqui é o comediante profissional, huh, e qual de nós dois é o vendedor de seguros?"

"Na verdade, nenhum de nós é vendedor de seguros-"

"Eddie, Eddie, meu amor: shhh."

Stan cortou o assunto. "Então, basicamente, vocês se deixam loucos, um ao outro?"

"Completamente." Eddie concordou ao mesmo tempo em que Richie gritou: "Pra _caralho_!"

"Não é tão ruim quanto você possa pensar." Eddie admitiu. Stan pôde ouvir Richie fazendo "awww" ao fundo. "Nossos horários dificilmente batem, já que o Richie trabalha durante a noite e os fins de semana, e eu trabalho no horário de um ser humano normal, não ficamos tempo o bastante um com o outro para enchermos o saco dos nervos um do outro. A maioria das vezes."

"E o Eddie me ensinou como usar um esfregão!" Richie adicionou do nada.

Houve um breve silêncio, o qual Eddie quebrou para explicar: "Ele não sabia que você precisava limpá-lo após o uso. Ele… ele não sabia, Stan."

Stan gargalhou alto, abafando a boca com a mão.

"E Chicago é bem legal nesta época do ano." Eddie admitiu. "Eu deixo Richie me arrastar para todos os principais pontos do lugar, que nem turista."

"A maioria dos lugares que frenquento são bares e clubes de comédia." Richie também admitiu. "Mas agora, com o Eddie aqui, estamos fazendo aquele negócio de 'oh, hey, eu queria ver isso, mas não fiz esforço pra ir desde que vim pra cá, mas já que você é de fora...', sabe?"

"O Atlas Obscura é nosso amigo." Eddie falou.

"Eddie continua a não querer visitar a fonte de merda." Richie reclamou.

"Mas essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi." Eddie disse a ele, como se esse já tivesse sido um tópico discutido. "É uma fonte com uma estátua de cocô de bronze." Eddie falou para o telefone. "Igual ao emoji de cocô".

"Você sabe que, na verdade, era para ser um sorvete de chocolate, né?" Richie disse a ele.

"Quê? Não, é cocô."

"Não, é sorvete."

"Por que não tem casquinha, então?"

"Eu não sei, pergunte aos japoneses. Mas é sorvete de chocolate."

"É _tão_ não verdade isso."

"Uh, é _tão_ verdade sim, Eddie. Eu aposto cem paus que é sorvete."

"Eu aposto um rimjob¹ que é merda."

"Eita, rapaz, calma aí, que falando de bosta…"

Stan grunhiu. Nojento. Era óbvio que Richie estava mesmo 'crescendo' dentro de Eddie - apesar de Stan não mais cometer o erro de dizer isso em voz alta outra vez.

"_O quê?!_" A voz de Eddie ficou esganiçada.

"Ha! Eu vou tomar um banho e me jogar na cama. Vejo você daqui a pouco, amor!"

"Ugh. Esfregue bem, idiota."

"Nunca faço."

"Por fora _e_ por dentro!" A voz de Eddie atingiu uma nota ainda mais alta. Depois de um tempo, a qualidade acústica da ligação mudou de novo, e Stan entendeu que Eddie o havia tirado do viva-voz.

"Ele realmente não te enlouqueceu ainda?" Stan perguntou.

Stan podia ouvir o som do sorriso de Eddie pelo telefone, em sua voz, quando o respondeu, e aquele som ainda dizia melhor que qualquer palavra: " Na verdade… não? Está… está tudo indo tão bem. Incrivelmente bem."

"Hey, você não pode mandar a merda todos os riscos desse jeito."

Eddie deu uma risada suspirada. "Pois é, nem me fala, eu estou ignorando meu próprio conselho. Todos os cálculos e previsões do mundo teriam me dito para não fazer nada disso, e agora, estou aqui e…"

Stan sorriu com a felicidade explícita no tom de voz de Eddie.

"Bem, hey, mazel tov."

"Lechaim."

"Essa resposta não faz sentido nenhum, Eddie."

"Bem, claramente, você foi um péssimo exemplo de judeu, porque é a única coisa que me recordo."

"Não, eu, definitivamente, ensinei a todos vocês tudo de hebraico, é só que o maldito palhaço que arrancou as lembranças de vocês, caralho."

"Aham, claro, o que quer que você tenha de dizer ao rabino."

"Hey, Eddie, se cuida."

"Eu… realmente acho que o Richie já está fazendo isso? Mas obrigado."

"As surpresas nunca vão acabar?"

É claro que todos tinham visto as fotos de Penelope ("O nome dela não é _Penny_, pare de chamá-la dessa merda de Penny aqui, Richie!" tinha escrito abaixo de _várias_ e _intermináveis_ fotos de Richie da bola de pelos que eles diziam ter um cachorro dentro, de algum jeito) antes de receberem a carta de Eddie pelo correio. Mas aquilo não fez com que Stan parasse de se dobrar de tanto rir, com lágrimas a escorrer pelo rosto, ao abrir o envelope e desdobrar a carta de "Edward Kaspbrak e Richard Tozier" (se o endereço para retorno já não bastasse para acreditar que era deles) que continha o _documento de adoção_ da supracitada bola de pelos disfarçada de cachorro.

Stan tirou uma foto do documento e o mandou para Richie na conversa privada do celular (ele até considerou mandar aquilo no grupo, mas não quis estragar a surpresa de ninguém de chegar em casa e ter _aquela_ carta para ver por si mesmos).

_Você precisa controlar seu marido. Você aprovou essa loucura?_

Segundos depois, a resposta de Richie apareceu na tela de Stan.

_aprovar? ele obrigou que eu escolhesse a fonte._

Era a merda de uma fonte de letra horrível. Ridiculamente arredondada e com seus círculos quase formando garranchos, como a maioria dos convites de casamento. Como na Inglaterra Vitoriana. É, aquilo realmente tinha os dedos de Richie por todo o lugar, agora que ele tinha mencionado.

_E o que eu deveria fazer com isso? _Stan perguntou, virando a folha de adoção em mãos. Ali não tinha nada escrito, a não ser a sombra do que estava na frente do documento.

_Vocês querem, tipo, presentes, igual a um chá de fraldas? Eu e a Patty precisamos comprar ao monstrinho um carrinho?_

_eds já comprou 1. AAA de qualidade em segurança e pode seguramente deslizar em meio a 2 pés de comprimento na neve._

_Mentira._

_vc ficaria surpreso._

Três horas depois, Patricia estava passando as fotos do Instagram enquanto eles jantavam, quando começou a gargalhar alto, tanto que se engasgou e foi obrigada a beber um copo de água. Ela deslizou o telefone pela mesa para Stan enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Penny, ou uma bola de pelos, pelo menos, com a boca aberta e a língua para fora estava no centro da filmagem, e era carregada pelo carrinho que Eddie empurrava pelas ruas de Chicago. Ele estava fazendo uma carranca para a câmera, o rosto ficando ruborizado.

"O parque fica a seis quarteirões, que caralhos você queria que eu fizesse! Não pode andar _tão_ longe assim, Richie, ela é só um filhotinho! As patinhas dela são três dedos de comprimento, isso faria com que ela andasse sessenta três _mil_ passos até lá, Richie!"

"Diga às pessoas como você sabe disso, Eddie." A voz de Richie flutuou por trás da câmera.

A cara de Eddie ficou vermelha como tomate.

Calmamente - tão calmamente que Stan se preocupou com a integridade física de Richie, Eddie sussurrou ríspido:

"Porque eu sei fazer cálculos aritméticos básicos, Tozier."

A câmera girou para capturar parte do rosto sorridente e debochado de Richie. "O caralho do amor da minha vida, bem aí."

Quando a câmera voltou seu giro, focalizou Penelope, ficando bem próxima mesmo. Stan pôde capturar um mínimo vislumbre da expressão de Eddie, porém, e um pouco da raiva que sentira antes tinha se esvaído e dado lugar a uma afeição enorme, exasperante. Era o que se tinha quando se estava lidando com Richie. Penelope latiu para a câmera, a boca aberta e a respiração eufórica.

"Você ama ir ao parque? Ama? É claro que você ama, meu docinho. Ama sim."

E a filmagem se seguiu assim. Stan balançou a cabeça e passou o telefone de volta para Patricia, que tinha se recuperado nesse ínterim.

"Bem, pelo menos Eddie parece feliz." Stan observou. Patricia concordou, sorrindo.

"Ele está. Ele não parece com alguém que teve um divórcio tão ruim há dois meses."

Stan concordou. "Richie é bom para ele, tira a cabeça dele dessas coisas ruins. Ainda que seja irritante o papo idiota de amor-eterno que ele inventa para cima dele."

"Eles eram assim quando crianças?"

Stan gemeu de dor. "Eram assim e mil vezes pior. Tudo o que eles faziam era gritar um com o outro. Bem, Eddie era quem realmente gritava. Richie era quem o provocava até o limite."

Patricia sorriu, o queixo apoiado em sua mão. "Você deveria me contar mais sobre eles. Agora que você se lembra."

Stan suspirou, negando com a cabeça. "E reviver uma infância na qual eu era aquele exasperado que sobrava, que ficava avulso no meio da encenação da dupla Eddie-e-Richie?"

"Eu aposto que eles eram adoráveis."

"Aham, adoráveis como um gatinho brigando com um cachorrinho." Stan pontuou. Aquilo que tinha dito, na verdade, era muito adorável. Mas isso era Tozier e Kaspbrak, na realidade. Fofos o bastante quando distantes, irritantes para caralho quando por perto. Fazia sentido que morassem juntos e, ao mesmo tempo, Stan ainda não tinha certeza como eles tinham feito um mês juntos sem se matarem.

**Bev,**

**Demonstrações públicas de carinho**

Bev suspirou e pressionou o indicador na tela duas vezes sobre a foto de Penny no Instagram de Richie, daquele dia. Então, ela segurou o telefone às vistas de Ben, que estava trabalhando no laptop ao seu lado, na cama. Ele encarou o que ela mostrava antes de revirar os olhos.

"Todas as fotos parecem a mesma." Ben disse.

"Racista." Bev sussurrou.

"É o mesmo cachorro! É literalmente _o_ _mesmo _cachorro!" Ben se defendeu.

"Você precisa ler as legendas também." Bev tentou explicar, pela centésima vez. Richie tinha caído de cabeça (e corpo inteiro) nessa coisa toda de ser pai de cachorro, e isso era hilário. Tinha aquilo que era comum e natural aos pais de cachorros, é claro: o tanto de investimento que ele fazia com coisas para a pet, como o carrinho, e de comprar-lhe mais brinquedos do que ela era capaz de brincar em mil vidas inteiras, e a comida feita em casa, que servia para três refeições por dia. Mas ele elevou isso a outro nível, obviamente. Ele era capaz de escrever longos textos esdrúxulos sobre como os dois (Richie e Eddie) estavam comprando materiais escolares para a pré-escola, mas que a lista de espera era _tão_ grande, e que eles estavam tentando colocá-la nessa lista, mas com a demora, ela apenas conseguiria uma vaga daqui a três anos, daí já seria uma jovem de vinte e um anos, e o que eles deveriam fazer com isso, se eles deveriam levá-la para sair para beber para comemorar seu primeiro dia de pré-escola?

"Olha essa aqui!" Bev exclamou emocionada. Ela esfregou o telefone no nariz de Ben. Ele suspirou e olhou.

"Isso... Isso é uma capa de chuva?"

"Com um chapeuzinho!" Bev exclamou. Ela tocou a tela duas vezes, curtindo a foto, e rolou para baixo para deixar um comentário.

_OMG! Ela é a coisa mais fofa!_

Poucos minutos depois, uma notificação apareceu, informando que a tinha respondido:

_É mais fácil que usar o secador de cabelos nela toda vez que chove. Você tem noção do quanto chove em Chicago?_

É claro que Richie já tinha respondido:

OfTheNewportTrashmouths: _nm td mundo seca os cachorros assim, eds_

: _E que caralhos que eu deveria fazer, deixá-la tremendo e molhada?_

OfTheNewportTrashmouths: _cuidado, vou te reportar por xingar me marcando, seu cyberbully!_

: _Vá se foder._

OfTheNewportTrashmouths: _abusador! cyberabusador!_

: _vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder vá se foder_

OfTheNewportTrashmouths: _você digitou tudo isso ou digitou só o 1 daí parou e copiou e colou o resto_

: _Na boa, vá se foder._

OfTheNewportTrashmouths: _eu sabia._

Ben olhava por sobre seu ombro enquanto ela ria para a implicância deles nos comentários da página do Instagram de Richie. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Você acha que eles sentam de lados opostos um ao outro, no sofá, e ficam digitando toda essa merda aí?"

"Provavelmente." Bev concordou. Ela checou o relógio. "Na verdade... Richie deve ter um show esta noite. É sexta-feira."

"Talvez, Eddie esteja na audiência." Ben brincou. "E Richie deve estar no camarim, discutindo com ele no Instagram."

"Eu posso _perfeitamente_ ver isso." Bev concordou mais uma vez. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Bem... exceto a parte em que Eddie está entre o público do show do Richie. Você não acha que ele iria, acha?"

"Provavelmente algumas vezes, claro." Ben disse com um dar de ombros.

"Ele deve usar o mesmo material mais de uma vez, né?" Bev murmurou pensativa.

"Ele, de fato, faz muitos shows por semana, tenho certeza de que ele não aparece com um novo material todos os dias."

"Eu acho que ele disse que era mais improvisação ao se apresentar nesses clubes. Ele tenta tiradas diferentes, piadas novas, novas punchlines, ele meio que descobre o que funciona e o que não funciona, sabe."

"Então, o-mesmo-com-diferenças." Ben disse.

Bev deu de ombros. "Tipo isso mesmo, eu acho."

"Então, é bem capaz que Eddie não esteja no show." Ben concluiu, racionalizando. "Ele jamais sentaria para assistir Richie Tozier repetindo a mesma piada de novo e de novo, noite sim, noite não."

Na manhã seguinte, durante o desjejum, Bev rolava o feed de seu Instagram, e teve de parar e rir de uma foto de Eddie. A maior parte da captura da foto era seu rosto, ocupando quase 80% da tela, mas que, no fundo, era possível ver Richie performando no palco. O semblante de Eddie era fechado e sério, com sua típica expressão de eu-não-achei-a-mínima-graça, e a legenda que se podia ler era "Esse cara é uma bosta, como que eu pego meu dinheiro de volta?"

Richie já tinha respondido, obviamente: _normalmente vc tem d reclamar c o gerente, mas eu posso pensar 1 oferta especial p vc, gostoso._

Bev soltou uma risada anasalada e tirou um print da foto para mostrar a Ben. _Acredito que Richie tentou algum material novo na noite passada._

Ben escreveu de volta um pouco depois – ele teve uma reunião durante a manhã, ela achava que ele tinha mencionado que teria uma – _É ótimo que seus shows sejam apenas trimensais._

O que a lembrou que... Bev grunhiu e colocou seu telefone de lado. É, ela tinha de voltar logo ao trabalho.

Eddie era mesmo adorável quando estava dormindo, Bev tinha de concordar com Richie nisso. O rosto dele ficava completamente relaxado, distante de suas usuais linhas de expressão carrancudas, e ele se assemelhava com sua imagem de quando eram crianças, com seus traços faciais tão fofos de bebê, tão dócil, e seu cabelo bagunçado (nas raras ocasiões em que os Otários o colocavam em grandes confusões capazes de desalinhar seus cabelos, quer dizer).

Ela apenas não entendia como que diabos Richie tinha conseguido tirar essas fotos sem Eddie o saber. Ela esperava que Eddie fosse uma dessas pessoas que dormiam com a porta trancada.

Claro, o apartamento era de Richie. Ele provavelmente remexera sorrateiro na tranca da porta e entrou.

Bev riu anasalado com a legenda – _ele parece tão pacífico... mentiroso do caralho _– e revirou os olhos para todos os comentários homofóbicos de merda que Richie tinha recebido em resposta à foto.

_Viadinho_

_\- pensei que você fosse legal –_

_\- nunca mais pago por esse show –_

_\- vou queimar meus ingressos –_

_\- acabei de vomitar com isso –_

_Viado_

_Viado do caralho_

Bev sentiu seu estômago revirar de fúria justificada em prol da comunidade LGBT.

Mas é óbvio que Richie estava tirando todos eles como se não houvesse amanhã.

_\- Hey, sabia que se vc comprar mais ingressos, vc pode queimar ainda mais? aqui está um link, me mostre o quanto q vc odeia minha bunda gay! e falando da minha bunda gay: eu só posso dizer isso pq ele está dormindo, mas a higiene pessoal dele é meticulosa –_

_\- porra, que nojento –_

_\- vá queimar no inferno –_

_\- e acontece q abriga o MELHOR fudge, ele é um sonho do caralho na cozinha, e é adepto de todo o tipo de porcaria saudável e tudo o q ele faz é uma delícia, tem um sabor tão gostoso, também –_

_Lol, que nojo, cara_

_escutaki, se aquela caralha da chrissy tiegan pode postar dois stories ridículos do marido dela e das crianças então vcs tds podem aturar o sofrimento via vídeo das minhas duas pestes pq a) eles são bem mais lindos_

_Nos seus sonhos de merda, cara_

_justo. e b) eu sou bem mais engraçado que ela_

_Discutível_

_Bem, rude da sua parte._

Ben deitou-se devagar sobre a cama ao lado dela, rolando para ficar encostado ao lado de seu corpo. Bev suspirou e deixou de lado o telefone, deixando-se envolver por ele em um abraço.

"O que estava fazendo? Estava trabalhando?" Ben murmurou, o rosto próximo aos seus seios.

"Que nada. Estava olhando o Instagram do Richie."

"Não quero mais saber daquele cachorro."

"Não, ele estava meio que agindo como se Eddie fosse o namorado dele. Estava fazendo uma live por lá, do Eddie babando no travesseiro."

"Eddie estava dormindo?"

"Parecia que sim."

Ben riu, os olhos ainda bem fechados. "Ele vai matar o Richie quando vir isso."

"Eu não acho que o Eddie sabe como olhar os stories do Instagram." Bev pensou alto.

"Você sabe que ele olha o do Richie. Só pra ver shenanigans tipo essa live."

Bev riu. "Shenanigans?"

Ben entreabriu um olho apenas para fitá-la de baixo. "É uma palavra."

Bev inclinou-se e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Ben sorriu como se seu mundo fosse banhado pelas luzes delicadas da manhã.

Eddie, de fato, tinha um Instagram e ele, _realmente_, parecia usá-lo mais para monitorar e responder o de Richie. Isso no princípio. Sua página de perfil era um branco completo, antes. Agora, estava repleta de fotos e álbuns de Penelope e demais avisos típicos de pais de cachorros e alertas. De cachorros perdidos, sobre o consumo de certas coisas (Bev não tinha _ideia_ do quão frequente era o recall de comidas irregulares de animais. Aquilo não poderia estar certo, poderia? Ed tinha de estar superparanoico sobre essas coisas, certo?) e, para a surpresa de todos, especialmente de Richie, longos textos exultando os benefícios do uso do óleo CBD (óleo à base de cannabis). Para cachorros. Bev correu para ver se ela tinha perdido alguma coisa durante a noite.

OfTheNewportTrashmouths: _40 anos tentando fazer esse bosta fumar maconha comigo e ele AINDA não fuma mas pqp ele dá isso pra um BEBÊ DE 36 MESES_

: _Primeiro, que ela é um cachorro, caralho, não a caceta de um bebê. Segundo, faz uma releitura cuidadosa aí: é CBD, e NÃO maconha._

OfTheNewportTrashmouths: _eu ñ sou da polícia e pare de mentir pra mim_

: _Vaza da porra do meu Instagram._

OfTheNewportTrashmouths: _eu simplesmente AMO TANTO esse homem_

Bev riu e "curtiu" toda a corrente de comentários deles antes de silenciar seu telefone e voltar a abraçar Ben bem forte. Ele demonstrou com entusiasmo sua aprovação com a mudança do foco da atenção dela.

Bev já estava no escritório – desde bem cedo, que droga, esta linha de outono ainda a mataria – quando ela teve meio minuto para rolar o feed do Instagram, no banheiro. O ícone da LIVE estava no topo dos stories de Richie e ela se apressou logo para clicar nele. O som estava alto, mas tanto fazia, na verdade; eram seis e meia da manhã, ninguém mais estava no banheiro com ela. Não tinha ninguém, no prédio inteiro, com ela.

"- o que você está colocando agora."

"É o pó probiótico dela."

"Uh-huh." Richie disse. A câmera estava sobre Eddie, o qual estava de pé na cozinha deles, vestido com uma camiseta bastante gasta e calças de moletom (parecia que era uma das camisetas do Richie, julgando pelo tanto que estava larga para ele. Bev vincou o nariz para a vida doméstica deles. Eddie provavelmente era quem lavava a roupa deles, e deveria roubar o que quisesse para si como pagamento por isso. Ainda que Richie fosse um caralho de um adulto de quarenta anos de idade, Bev não conseguia visualizá-lo lavando roupas, nunca). No balcão defronte para Eddie tinha uma pequena vasilha de metal, a qual estava quase obstruída da visão por causa da enorme quantidade de itens atochada nela. Naquele momento, Eddie estava medindo um bocado de pó amarelado de uma tupperware onde se lia "probiótico", e jogava a medida na vasilha.

"E para que serve isso, exatamente?" Richie perguntou de pronto.

O _olhar_ que Eddie o endereçou. Bev podia sentir suas bolas metafóricas se retraindo. Era incrível que Richie conseguisse continuar filmando apesar daquele ataque visual.

"É para regular a bactéria do intestino dela."

A voz de Richie ficou muito próxima do microfone, de forma a incomodar: "É para que a merda dela fique boa e firme."

Os lábios de Eddie eram uma linha tão fina que ficavam praticamente invisíveis. Ele tinha mudado sua atenção para uma grande garrafa com uma bombinha, que controlava a saída do líquido, a qual ele espremeu apenas uma vez na vasilha.

"E o que era aquilo?"

"Óleo de peixe." Eddie grunhiu a resposta.

"Que é..."

"Para o pelo dela." Eddie suspirou. Ele lançou outro olhar para a câmera. "Você vai realmente fazer isso o tempo inteiro?"

"Esse conteúdo foi _muito_ pedido pelos meus fãs, Eds." Richie se desculpou, sem se desculpar em nada. "O que eu deveria fazer: _negar_ aos meus _fãs_? Oh, hey! Bev está assistindo! Oi, Bev!"

Eddie olhou para ele de novo, de forma mais suave agora, mas apenas um pouco. "Hey, Bev." Eddie disse. "O que está fazendo acordada?"

Bev digitou bem rápido: _Estou no fuso uma hora adiantada se comparada com vocês, idiotas. O que que VOCÊS estão fazendo acordados?_

Richie, sendo bem responsável, leu o comentário dela em voz alta, mesmo com o chat recheado de fãs gritando mensagens para serem notados. Eddie riu, enquanto pegava um par de garfo e faca e começava a cortar alguma coisa.

"Eu normalmente acordo esse horário mesmo. Eu preciso levar Penelope para caminhar depois de seu café da manhã, e daí tomar banho e me aprontar..."

"Eds, Eddie, mantenha o foco! O que está fazendo agora?"

"Cacete, eu vou é matar você, eu vou mesmo. Eles encontrarão o tão amado comediante Richard Tozier morto em sua cama..."

"_Eeeeedsssss..._"

"É o Heartgard dela." Eddie explicou, apenas para fazer com que Richie se calasse ou parasse de choramingar. "Eu tenho de partir esse bife para cachorros em quartos e colocá-los em todas as suas refeições do dia, ou ela pode ter dor de estômago. Este aqui é apenas uma vez ao mês."

"Alguém quer saber qual probiótico você usa."

Eddie balbuciou nervoso o nome de um Instagram que tinha em mãos – algum amigo de um amigo que fazia tipos de probióticos diferenciados por raça. Richie voltou a câmera para si e sussurrou para ela: "_Mães de cães_."

"Eu ouvi essa porra aí." Eddie retrucou. Ele tirou algo pequeno de dentro de um saco plástico com zíper, e começou a cortá-lo em pedaços.

"Eddie..."

"É o Cosequin dela." Eddie explicou entre suspiros. "Para a saúde das articulações dela."

"_Ela tem seis meses de idade_." Richie cochichou sobre o microfone do telefone. "_Ela pesa um quilo e trinta e sete grama._"

"Estudos mostram que se você der a eles _antes_ de desenvolverem artrose ou problemas nas juntas-"

Richie virou o telefone para si de novo, e usou a mão livre para imitar um bocejo.

"_Bem, então por que perguntou!_" Eddie gritou. Richie gargalhou tanto que deixou o telefone cair. A imagem balançou durante a queda e ficou preta, antes que Richie conseguisse pegar o aparelho em queda livre, voltando-o para cima e para Eddie, continuando a gravar. Ele estava abrindo uma lata de anchovas, tirando a casca de algumas e as colocando em uma tupperware. Ele pegou uma colher pequena de óleo e anchovas e colocou dentro da vasilha da cachorra.

"E esse aí é o toque final." Richie explicou, aparentemente, cansado de tentar fazer com que Eddie explicasse tudo.

Finalmente, depois de um bocado de ingredientes serem enfiados na vasilha da cachorra em miniatura, Richie pendeu a câmera para baixo para a o próprio pequeno anjo, que esperava por sua vasilha com a língua pra fora da boca. A expressão de Eddie se iluminou ao que ele se curvou para servi-la, e acariciou sua pequena cabeça enquanto deixava a comida no gancho que costumava segurá-la. Penelope o ignorou e começou a mastigar sua comida com pressa.

"E aí está: _a prova_ em vídeo que meu marido-"

"Não somos casados-" Eddie argumentou. Bev riu.

"- ama nosso _cachorro_ mais do que a mim. Eu sabia que não devíamos ter adotado tão cedo, depois de termos oficializado. Eles sempre dizem, espere uns anos, aproveite seu tempo juntos como um casal antes de ter crianças, vocês precisam saber amar um ao outro separado das crianças, porque, eventualmente, elas vão embora e serão apenas vocês dois sozinhos juntos-"

"Você _alguma vez_ já calou a boca?" Eddie gritou. Ele se endireitou e foi até a geladeira deles, procurando algo nela. Dela, tirou uma garrafa térmica – smoothie de vegetais matinais, talvez?

"Mas é a verdade. Você nem me faz café da manhã. Mas faz o desjejum da _Penny_!"

"Ela não tem dedos!"

"E se meus polegares estivessem quebrados?"

O fantasma de um sorriso perpassou os lábios de Eddie antes que ele fosse capaz de refrear-se e de manter-se sério. "Nesse caso, sim, eu faria café da manhã pra você. Mas até que- _Richie, que porra, não se atreva!_"

"Estou fazendo isso pelo nosso amor, Eddie!"

"_Seu psicopata do caralho!_"

A camêra pareceu rolar por um minuto. Bev gargalhou e esperou um pouco para se erguer e fazer o mesmo com suas calças. Ela tinha muito de voltar ao trabalho. Por mais divertido que fosse assistir àqueles dois idiotas, ela tinha um trabalho de verdade no qual estava extremamente fodida, agora.

"Você ainda me ama, não ama, Penny?" Richie perguntava enquanto Bev lavava as mãos. A câmera estava baixa e sobre Penny, que havia comido todo seu desjejum. Ela mirou a câmera até com focinho, e abriu a boca em um sorriso. Richie gargalhou. "Ugh, bafo de anchovas." Ele murmurou. Mais alto, disse: "Você é a única que me dá amor nessa casa, Pens! Oh, caralho, Eddie, tive uma ideia: vamos ter outro cachorro e chamá-lo de 'Teller."

"Vetado."

"Aww. De qualquer forma, como eu dizia: Olhe para mim, Penny. No, Pens, Penny! Volta aqui!" A câmera caiu dramaticamente no chão, alinhando-se com o rodapé da cozinha, focando nas perninhas de Penelope que se afastava sem qualquer remorso. Richie fingiu um soluço.

"Estou numa casa sem amor."

"Cala a boca, seu bebezão, você sabe que eu te amo."

"_Eds!_"

O telefone balançou ao redor, de novo, mas tanto que fez Bev ficar tonta. Assim que ela estava por fechar a live, o foco voltou para um contador de tempo para cozinha, capturando apenas parte dos corpos de Eddie e Richie, já que Richie parecia agarrar Eddie e o trazer para um abraço. O chat da live iluminou-se com vários corações. Bev revirou os olhos e apertou o botão de coração três vezes, se colocando no meio dos espectadores. Então, ela travou o telefone e o colocou dentro do bolso. Okay: de volta ao trabalho!

_Richie: qdo q tds vcs otários virão ver meu show?_

_Eddie: Eu vi seu show cinco vezes este mês._

_Richie: vc num conta vc tem de vir gozar das piadas_

_Richie: ;)_

_Richie: ;)))))))_

_Richie: hey eds_

_Richie: hey eds_

_Richie: vc entendeu_

_Richie: gozar._

_Eddie: CACETE, EU ENTENDI, TOZIER. NINGUÉM PRECISA DESSA PORRA NO GRUPO._

_Bev: Não fale pelo resto de nós, Eddie. EU preciso disso no grupo._

_Richie: vlw bev_

_Eddie: "Vlw" não é lá muito apropriado para agradecer._

_Richie: então vc vem gozar essa noite_

_Eddie: Pelo amor de Deus, Richie. Caramba._

_Richie: *olhinhos de cachorro brilhando*_

_Eddie: Sim, eu só tive de vir direto do trabalho, como eu já te disse._

_Richie: pare de tentar levar essa conversa para o privado eddie os otários precisam testemunhar nosso amor_

_Richie: eds vou continuar respondendo aqui no grupo se vc continuar respondendo no nosso chat_

_Richie: pq sim eddie EU VOU te dar um bj² antes do show_

_Eddie: Puta que pariu, Richie._

_Richie: mas sério quem vem para o show fora o eddie eu preciso de mais alguém_

_Mike: Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ir até Chicago, na primavera, se vocês tiverem espaço para me abrigar?_

_Richie: uh duh claro que temos, cara_

_Eddie: Mike, se você vier para Chicago, ficará conosco._

_Richie: brincar de dona do lar faz o eddie ficar com tesão_

_Eddie: E eu já me desculpo por qualquer coisa que o Richie disser enquanto você estiver aqui._

_Mike: É, eu cresci com ele também, eu acho que sei onde estou me metendo._

_Bill: Quando você virá fazer show na costa oeste? Se vier para L.A. você precisa me avisar, daí farei de tudo para ficar na cidade._

_Richie: pqp eu nm consigo te entender sem a g-g-gah-gagueira_

_Bill: Você tem tempo de digitar gaguejando, mas não pode deixar em maiúsculo nenhum nome ou início de frase?_

_Eddie: Eu não consigo entender como que ele consegue cometer tantos erros assim; o telefone não corrige essas palhaçadas automaticamente?_

_Richie: fala o cara que acaba de colocar um ponto e vírgula numa mensagem de grupo seu esquisito_

_Richie: eu te amo_

_Richie: e vc pode desligar essa opção do autocorretor_

_Richie: eu fiz isso no dia que recebi sua primeira mensagem pq eu sabia que te deixaria louco_

_Eddie: Espera, você está falando sério._

_Eddie: VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO SÉRIO?_

**Mike,**

**E tinha apenas uma única cama**

Mike deixou a mala no chão do quarto de Eddie e olhou ao redor. Tudo era meticulosamente arrumado, mas era óbvio que seria assim. Ele se virou e encarou Eddie com certa preocupação. "Eu não quero te tirar do-"

Eddie deu de ombros. "Você não está, que isso. Qual a razão de ter um segundo quarto se não pudermos colocar um Otário nele de vez em quando?"

Bem, claro, mas eram dois deles naquele apartamento, então, era bastante óbvia a resposta para 'por que ter um segundo quarto?' Mas Mike era muito educado para pontuar isso e sabia que Eddie ficaria com raiva dele se questionasse sua hospitalidade, então, apenas ergueu as mãos como se se rendesse.

"O lugar parece ótimo." Mike lhe disse enquanto caminhavam para fora do quarto de Eddie. Não era muito aconchegante – não no quarto de Eddie, pelo menos, mas as coisas tendiam a melhorar nos espaços comuns do apartamento.

Eddie sorriu, mostrando a Mike o espaço. Não que houvesse _muito_ que se ver – Chicago poderia ser um pouco melhor que Nova Iorque no quesito mobiliário, mas eles não moravam em nenhum lugar ostentoso. A decoração era bem bacana, pelo o que Mike pôde ver (não que ele realmente tivesse um olho para essas coisas). Havia ali um óbvio quê de solteirão galanteador de Richie, um ar de comediante trabalhador, um aesthetic disso, mas que fora polido e brilhava bastante como se tivesse boas camadas de cera com os toques que poderiam pertencer apenas a Eddie. Cartazes dos shows de stand-up de Richie estavam pendurados em molduras elegantes pelas paredes, junto de vários prêmios e álbuns. As paredes de tijolos expostos eram aconchegantes, e a mobília parecia acolhedora e quente como a sua cor misturada, entre o roxo e o vermelho, e o couro marrom, e com os mantos espalhados por todo o lugar. Penny estava roncando sobre um desses ditos mantos, o que explicava o motivo de ter tantos deles por ali ainda que fosse o fim da primavera.

"Eu acredito que isso seja influência sua?" Mike perguntou, gesticulando para o espaço. Eddie sorriu um tanto desconsertado e coçou a própria nuca.

"Eh, não estava _tão_ ruim antes..."

"Estava sim, era a merda de um chiqueiro." Richie o cortou, surgindo da cozinha. Ele sorria com bastante carinho para Eddie. "Eu limpei isso aqui por uma semana inteira antes que ele se mudasse e ainda assim achei que ele daria meia volta e sairia daqui no instante em que ele pusesse os olhos no apartamento." Ele segurava um elegante prato de charcutaria, ostentando-o para Mike, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Eddie. "Eu pensei que poderíamos mordiscar alguma coisa?"

Eddie observou o que continha na bandeja e a forma como havia sido organizado seu conteúdo com olhos atentos e certeiros como LASER, quando ela foi-lhe entregue. Ele tinha o semblante fechado, bem fechado, mesmo que os cantos de seus lábios lutassem para fazê-lo deixar o sorriso aparecer. Finalmente, ele desistiu de se conter e sorriu em aprovação. Richie socou o ar.

"_Isso_! Eddie aprovou! Você imagina o quão difícil é, Mike? Porra. Você sabe quantas lições sobre qual queijo pode ficar próximo de qual eu tive de ouvir?"

"Ele não sabia a diferença entre queijo branco e queijo curado." Eddie o cortou. "Queijo branco e queijo curado! Ele pensava que era tudo a mesma coisa! Queijo!"

"Eddie foi quem expôs todos os tijolos que você vê." Richie explanou, dando continuidade à conversa que tinham antes de aparecer. "E redesenhou e finalizou a lareira. Você já mostrou o banheiro que remodelou?"

Eddie se encolheu, envergonhado. "Não é nada de mais."

"Ele mexeu com argamassa! Argamassa! Ele quem colocou os azulejos!"

"É bem fácil, eles vendem tudo junto, basicamente."

Richie pegou Eddie em uma chave de braço, arrepiando e atrapalhando seus cabelos antes de dar-lhe um beijo na cabeça. Eddie deixou-se ser assaltado daquela forma de bom grado, antes de se afastar.

"Eu jamais saberia que tinha conseguido um homem habilidoso e másculo." Richie elogiou orgulhoso.

"Bem, é só que, se você quer que algo seja feito _certo_..." Eddie se abraçou. Ele se encolheu entre os próprios braços. "Você o faz. E, quando em dúvida, tem sempre o YouTube."

"Bem, falando em banheiros, eu preciso lavar minhas mãos mesmo..."

Richie abriu caminho para o dito cujo, arrastando Eddie consigo. "Aqui está: use a suíte para que eu possa me gabar do trabalho braçal de Eddie."

"Desculpe, eu ainda não cheguei ao banheiro das visitas." Eddie ofereceu. "É completamente funcional e tudo, e não se preocupe, tirei toda a merda de dentro dele-"

"Literalmente."

"Que nojo, Richie – assim que eu me mudei."

Mike pensou que era um tanto estranho que Eddie tivesse terminado de rearranjar todo o banheiro de Richie primeiro, antes de fazê-lo com o seu próprio, mas talvez Eddie quisesse ter certeza do que estava fazendo (e se dava conta) antes de renovar seu banheiro. Melhor fazer todos os mínimos erros que deixariam Eddie maluco no banheiro de _Richie_, onde ele nunca teria de vê-los, supôs Mike.

A suíte era, bem, _realmente_ boa. Penelope marchou pelo ambiente com eles, como se fosse ela quem estivesse dando a tour. Os pisos do banheiro eram longas tábuas que imitavam madeira antiga e desgastada, mas eram, na verdade, azulejos. A bancada da pia do banheiro combinava, e o lambril que cobria do rodapé até metade das paredes dava a todo o ambiente um ar tão aconchegante, uma sensação de que estavam na Nova Inglaterra. Parecia com a costa de Maine, e era isso o que realmente podia-se ter de sensação: como uma casa de veraneio que nenhum deles tivera a experiência de visitar, mas que, de alguma forma, ainda sabiam exatamente como seria, se tivessem tido a oportunidade de ir.

"Dá uma olhada nesse chuveiro!" Richie disse entusiasmado. "Até parece um spa!"

Penelope caminhou para dentro do box, como se quisesse ajudar, e virou-se para fitar Mike com um sorriso, como se dissesse "viu? Chuveiro! Ajudei." O mesmo padrão de madeira rústica do chão do banheiro se concentrava nas paredes da ducha, o que dava a impressão de ser, sim, um spa sueco. Mike fez sons de apreciação por todo o tour, mesmo que não soubesse muito sobre reformas e decoração para melhorias da casa. O máximo que sabia bem o bastante era como as coisas funcionavam, pelo menos para não precisar pagar por eventuais consertos. Ele não tinha, de fato, se dedicado em transformar sua habitação em uma verdadeira casa enquanto viveu em Derry. Tudo em sua vida, até aquele momento, tinha sido aquela sensação de estagnação, como se ele apenas esperasse para que sua vida pudesse começar de verdade. E agora ela tinha, e ele viajava por todo o lugar do mundo, vivendo como queria ter vivido todo esse tempo. Em contrapartida, era isso que, aparentemente, significava ser livre para Richie e Eddie: lambris e azulejos caros, e uma cachorrinha minúscula que eles mimavam como a uma filha.

Mike viu Richie se entusiasmar com todo o trabalho que Eddie havia feito e Eddie se aquietar, sutilmente tocado com todos os elogios, por mais que ele insistisse em minimizar os esforços feitos, demonstrando modéstia. Era uma vida diferente da que o futuro tinha moldado para Mike, livre das amarras a um só lugar, mas era deles. Era ideal para eles – ainda que Mike jamais tivesse previsto tudo isso para os amigos.

O quarto de Eddie era tão impecável que chegava a incomodar Mike passar muito tempo ali dentro. Parecia mais um quarto de hotel que o quarto de um homem adulto. Mike não teria estranhado tanto – era o apartamento de Richie, em primeiro lugar, Eddie estava vivendo ali havia só alguns meses, talvez Eddie considerasse esse arranjo como temporário, até que acabasse todo o processo do divórcio – se não fosse o fato que todos os demais cômodos do apartamento carregavam os traços de Eddie por inteiro neles. Era no ótimo gosto no material da bancada da pia da cozinha ("Foi tudo o Eddie! E em um fim de semana!"), nos armários recém-pintados da cozinha ("Ele nem me _perguntou_." "Era a cor ideal para cá." "Bem, _sim_, mas..." "Bem, e aqui está." "Você é mesmo um merdinha, você vê porque eu o amo, né, Mike?"), e na impecável organização dos aparelhos de entretenimento ("Eu só vivia com os meus alto-falantes jogados pelo chão. Mas, aparentemente, apenas animais vivem desse jeito." "É verdade." "Além disso, Penelope ficava mastigando todos os cabos." "Isso também é verdade.").

Mike sentou-se em um dos bancos da bancada da cozinha deles (outra coisa que Eddie poderia se orgulhar, pelo jeito) enquanto Eddie e Richie preparavam o jantar. Ele já os tinha entediado até a morte com o tanto de fotos de suas várias viagens e, agora, eles estavam discutindo e pensando o que mais ele poderia ver enquanto estivesse ali, em Chicago, além dos pontos turísticos que ele já havia visitado nos seus primeiros dias.

"Você gosta de arte?" Richie perguntou a Mike. "O Instituto de Arte de Chicago é bem famoso, se você nunca ouviu falar."

Eddie vincou o nariz para cima enquanto se ocupava em picar um bocado de vegetais por cima da tábua. "Está tudo bem se você não gostar. Arte é supervalorizada."

Richie deu um meio sorriso pesaroso para Eddie. Dava a entender que aquele tópico era um antigo desentendimento entre eles, um que eles já pareciam ter discutido milhares de vezes. "Você não pode dizer que a arte é uma merda. Tipo. _Todo_ o tipo de arte?"

"Eu não sei o que eles esperam de mim enquanto estou lá." Eddie contra-atacou. Ele despejou na panela os vegetais cortados com o auxílio da faca, batendo duas vezes no recipiente com agitação. Eles moviam entre si em harmonia, Richie levando sua vasilha de molho devidamente preparado para cobrir os vegetais, cobrindo a panela com a tampa para que cozinhassem. Eddie estava lavando a tábua na pia.

"É só que parece que todo mundo espera de mim uma grande revelação de sentimentos quando eu estou ali parado-"

"Quem está esperando que você tenha sentimentos?" Richie brincou. Ele estava escorado contra a bancada próxima ao fogão, apoiando-se com um braço sobre ela enquanto aguardava Eddie preparar os peitos de frango.

"Eu não sei. Você!"

"Eu não estou esperando que você desvende quaisquer sentimentos. Não _mais_, pelo menos. Meio que estou satisfeito com a última vez, não preciso colocar a minha sorte a prova."

Eddie lançou um olhar a Richie que um estranho diria ser 'irritado'. Um Otário, porém, o reconhecia como profunda e extremamente amoroso. Richie ficou ali, escorado sobre sua bancada da cozinha, um sorriso florescendo e desabrochando por todo o seu rosto sob a força do amor de Eddie.

"Certo. Acho que isso cancela sua punição de dormir no sofá." Eddie concedeu.

Mike riu pelo nariz quando Richie apressou-se a envolver Eddie em um abraço e a deixar um enorme e molhado beijo em sua bochecha. Eddie choramingou em protesto, limpando onde havia sido beijado. Ele realmente pensou se Eddie falava a sério sobre aquilo - Richie vinha dormindo no sofá enquanto Eddie ficava no quarto e suíte de Richie, e Mike ficava com seu quarto? Mas não; o sofá parecia sempre perfeitamente arrumado durante as duas manhãs que Mike tinha andado pela casa a esmo, Eddie já vestido e pronto para ir trabalhar. Aquilo era, definitivamente, coisa de Eddie, não de Richie (em especial, considerando que Richie dormia até tarde todos os dias, graças à natureza de _seu_ trabalho).

Mike vagou pela página do Atlas Obscura Chicago em seu telefone, antes de mostrá-lo a Eddie. "Hey, e que tal isso?"

O rosto de Eddie se fechou e ele mostrou o dedo médio a Mike. "Não. Nem pensar, caralho. Eu moro aqui há quatro meses e eu nunca fui-"

"É a estátua de merda?" Richie quis saber. Ele se aproximou deles e socou o ar triunfalmente quando Mike lhe mostrou a página em seu celular. "Sim! Estátua de merda! Sim! Eddie, agora você _tem_ de ir, Mike é nosso _convidado_-"

"Eu não vou, pro caralho que eu vou, você tentou me levar lá todo cacete de fim de semana-"

"E o dia em que você finalmente se deixar levar, será o dia em que eu farei de você um homem honesto, Edward Kaspbrak, porque há apenas um lugar na terra digno de Richie Tozier propor casamento, e é a fonte de merda de Chicago."

"Penelope e eu estamos deixando você." Eddie prometeu, virando as costas para voltar ao fogão. Richie piscou de forma dramática para Mike.

"Ele diz isso pelo menos uma vez por semana, e eles dois continuam aqui."

Do chão, aos pés deles, Penelope latiu, e então, sorriu. Richie a pegou no colo e a alimentou com a palma da mão um pouquinho do molho de peru, mesmo com Eddie gemendo que ela passaria o resto da noite peidando na cama deles. Mike riu, imaginando que Penelope dormia com Eddie, e não com Richie. Ele tirou isso da mente para caçoar de Richie sobre seu próximo extasiante post sobre a "filha" no Instagram.

**Bill,**

**Bicha paga**

Haveria de ser alguma coincidência a permitir que qualquer um dos Otários que não morasse, efetivamente, na mesma cidade, se encontrasse com outro, então, quando Richie mencionou no grupo que estava procurando por passagens de avião para ir a L.A. para alguma reunião que envolveria um tipo de avaliação de seu material cômico, Bill logo o ligou.

"Pois é, eles disseram que eu tinha de sair por aí, fazer mais shows por aqui para que os produtores possam me ver, ter uma resposta mais direta do público, para que eu dê o cu pra eles durante almoços ou qualquer outra caralha parecida-"

"Nojento, Richie." Bill grunhiu alto.

"Bem, você sabe como é; produtores fodidos, L.A."

Bill concordou, porque, okay, é: ele meio que sabia mesmo como que era, e correspondia bem ao que Richie tinha dito. Mas ainda assim.

"Bem, eu tenho algumas ruh-reh-reuniões de roteiro daqui algumas semanas, depois de terminar as filmagens aqui em Vuh-Vahn-Vancouver. Quer tentar a sorte e me encontrar por coincidência?"

Richie puxou o ar entre os dentes, pensando. Bill podia ouvi-lo tamborilando os dedos pelo teclado de seu laptop, batendo as pontas deles por ele bem de leve, mas sem estar, de fato, digitando. Bill estava intimamente familiarizado com som, como escritor. Isso quase o fez ter um transtorno de estresse pós-traumático ao lembrar-se da exorbitante quantidade de roteiros e produtores gritando consigo.

Richie estava certo: Bill estava familiarizado com produtores. E o tipinho de merda escrota que eles particularmente eram.

"Bem, mais quantas semanas você acha que as filmagens vão rolar? Porque você sabe que eles não concluirão tudo em apenas duas semanas."

Bill gargalhou. Aquilo era verdade. "Não mais que três. Se eles forem gastar mais que isso, eu terei de cuh-cah-cair fora, porque eu tenho de ter todas as outras ruh-reh-reuniões em algum momento."

"Certo, mas eu não posso daqui quatro semanas, então, estou marcando minhas passagens para daqui três semanas, porque Eddie tem esse trem no trabalho dele que ele não para de falar sobre há mais ou menos um mês, e que eu tenho de ir."

Bill se perguntou para que tipo de 'trem de trabalho' que Eddie arrastaria o amigo com quem dividia o apartamento, e por quê. Mas, talvez, ele fizesse isso mais por ser Richie Tozier, o grande comediante de sucesso, do que por ser Richie Tozier, o amigo que dividia o apartamento com Eddie Kaspbrak.

"Ah sim, certo. Você não precisa vir em nenhum dos meus shows, também. O material ainda não está bem construído, de toda forma - espere pelo especial da Netflix, eu terei tudo pronto e perfeito até lá."

Bill riu. "Oh, e deixar que você fale qualquer merda que que-queira sobre nós sem poder vetar em primeira mão? Bela tentativa, Richie. Me dê ingressos para qualquer tuh-tuh-trampo que estiver apresentando para esses produtores."

"Eita, então tá bom Sr. Hollywood, Estrela: vou te dar ingressos para meu 'trampo'. Mas você precisa jurar que vai manter em segredo. Nada de filmar meus atos e mandar para os outros Otários. Senão, eles vetarão tudo o que eu disser sobre eles, e, tipo, eu preciso ter alguma coisa para a minha performance."

"Então, adotamos um cachorro, recentemente. Eu virei um pai de cachorro. O que, honestamente, eu jamais me imaginei ser? Mas isso é uma daquelas coisas que jamais cogitei ao crescer no interior do estado do Maine, durante os anos 80. Cidade que alguns de vocês possa pensar que é na Nova Inglaterra, com os céus azuis e brisa ou qualquer coisa assim - tipo cidades costeiras de elite, sabe? Eh, mas não. Caralho, não. A zona rural de Maine é um cu, tipo o Alaska, de tão progressista que é. Então, é, cachorro, parceiro - odeio essa palavra, vamos deixar ela pra lá, porque eu não sou nenhum maldito detetive -, nada disso estava nos planos e opções de vida de um garotinho feio de mil novecentos e oitenta e alguma coisa, do Maine. Mas _tivesse_ eu pensado no meu futuro, e _tivesse_ eu imaginado que seria com o meu crush do ensino fundamental - o que de fato é a realidade, aliás, então, tipo, cacete, como que _caralhos_ eu consegui _isso_, nós deveríamos ter usado toda a sorte gay do Maine dentro de um raio de cem milhas de distância - e daí levasse essa fantasia absurdamente improvável ainda mais longe, que teríamos nosso próprio lugar juntos e que teríamos um cachorro juntos e que viveríamos aquela porra de sonho e adorável vida de casal gay do século vinte e um, eu _definitivamente_ jamais teria imaginado meu futuro dessa forma, que _eu_, de _todas_ as pessoas que conheço, seria o pai maluco e completamente superprotetor de um cachorro?

Não, não; vocês estão todos rindo, mas vocês nem imaginam a metade do porquê que isso é _engraçado pra caralho_. Tipo, tudo bem, tudo bem, eu sou mesmo um gay bem porco, né? E eu sem dúvidas tenho aquela vibe de tiozão engraçado em mim, então, você pensaria que eu fosse ser um pai de boas, naturalmente. Mas isso é porque vocês conhecem apenas cinquenta porcento disso de casal pai de cachorro.

Okay, deixa eu contar pra vocês sobre o meu namorado - eu também odeio esse termo, quer dizer, quantos anos a gente tem, treze? Mas que caralhos eu posso fazer, chamá-lo de meu 'amante'? É, eu sei, nojento, eu _concordo_ \- só para que vocês entendam a razão de eu ser tão pai-coruja com relação à nossa Penny espoleta, o que é ridículo, então, vou pintar o quadro de como _ele_ é. Então, o meu parceiro na vida - eca, odiei isso - foi sempre vinte quilos de hipocondria num único saquinho de dez quilos. Tipo, você sabe como, lá nos anos oitenta, todos os nerds usavam aquele relógio Casio e isso era a maior breguice-mais-legal-do-momento? Bem, ele tinha um desses, e ele nem era considerado um nerd em si - pelo menos, não como um daqueles esquisitões da aula de Ciências. Não, ele só tinha uma mãe superprotetora e a porra de um _quadro de horários_ para tomar _pílulas_. Pois é. Daí ele programava seu reloginho Casio para apitar a cada hora que ele tinha de tomar um remédio ou outro. Era um trem que meio que se parecia com um programa de baixo orçamento de uma versão fodida de _Rent_ por fora, bem por fora, dos padrões da Broadway, ou algo do tipo, na zona rural do Maine. Exceto que o merdinha jamais teve AIDS ou algo assim, ele apenas tinha uma mãe que deixaria Didi Blanchard no chinelo. Ele tinha a _caralha de uma pochete_ onde ficavam todos os seus remédios. Ele tinha _treze anos de idade_, eu não sei como enfatizar o suficiente o fato de que ele tinha meros treze anos de idade. Meu Deus, e ele que era o amor da minha vida, vá entender.

Okay, então. _Esse_ é o cuzão com quem eu divido toda a responsabilidade parental, entende? Daí, né, você me pede para projetar, aos treze anos, nós dois juntos trinta anos depois e adotando, em pouco tempo, uma cachorrinha, e ela é, realmente, uma _cadelinha_ monstruosa: a qual seria responsável por um de nós ficar entrevistando creches de animais, e ficarmos procurando feito loucos por clínicas veterinárias especializadas na raça dela, pomerânia, e as catalogando no papel às três da manhã, sendo que não sabíamos nem que _tinha_ Microsoft Excel no nosso laptop, até um bocado mais tarde no mesmo dia, porque não o tínhamos usado nem _uma_ vez sequer em uma década? É, seria mais fácil apostar todas as fichas no pirralho de treze anos com o relógio Casio, não no malandro filho da puta que fazia piadas tipo "sua mãe", e que ia direto para a detenção, né? Eu estou tão surpreso com isso quanto qualquer outra pessoa, puta que me pariu, me _fode_!"

Bill gargalhou até o cu fazer bico junto de todos os demais presentes no teatro - até mais que todos eles, na verdade, porque sabia que cada referência de Richie era real, assim como as pessoas por trás das histórias.

Ao final, depois que Richie tinha terminado de beber e comer com os grandes empresários de Hollywood, ele se encontrou com Bill em uma lanchonete mequetrefe e eles dividiram e atocharam na barriga quase 10 quilos de barrinhas de aveia adocicadas e tostadas, e 10 quilos de bacon. Richie gargalhou da forma como Bill repassava e comentava todo o show e Bill simplesmente compreendeu o quão _feliz_ Richie parecia: um mundo de diferença de quando haviam chegado a Derry naquele primeiro reencontro de amigos que tinha sido a pior reunião de alunos de todos os tempos. Estava relaxado, calmo e completamente confortável sob sua própria pele e seguro de si mesmo. Destruir de vez um palhaço assassino lhe caía muito bem, pelo jeito. Caía bem em todos eles, para ser mais exato.

"Então, o Eddie já ouviu sua performance?" Bill perguntou conforme eles continuavam sentados ali com suas mãos sobre duas grandes xícaras de café descafeinado, e com os dois fingindo que não comprariam um pedaço daquela torta de maçã que estava protegida por um vidro, no balcão.

Richie sorriu aberta e alegremente, coçando a própria nuca. "Sim, sim. Ele sofreu comigo por eu ter de investir e trabalhar e aperfeiçoar a maioria do material com ele, sabe. Ainda não tínhamos nos decidido se usaríamos o nome dele ou não, como consequência de ter todos os epítetos estúpidos que eu escolhia para ele e o referenciava de ser parte fundamental de todo o ato e piada. Ele _diz_ que não se importa, que não dá o mínimo puto pra isso, mas eu sei que sim. Eu acho que, talvez, ele não queira vivenciar toda a merda que isso poderia dar no escritório dele, sabe?"

Bem, claro. Seria algo difícil de se tentar e, de fato, explicar aos seus colegas de trabalho que você não é gay, e sim que seu melhor-amigo-barra-colega-de-apartamento é apenas um comediante de stand-up com um ato inteiro para preencher e que toda sua antiga e imutável dinâmica entre os dois, que os tornavam uma dupla semelhante aos casais-cômicos que se tinha na televisão por aí, era o material perfeito para isso.

"Isso provavelmente poderia cagar o jogo dele com a mulheres." Bill comentou. Richie gargalhou alto daquilo, o que fez Bill gargalhar também, porque não tinha nada mais satisfatório que fazer um comediante profissional rir.

Eles pediram dois pedaços de torta. Richie fez Bill prometer que não contaria a Eddie, por conseguinte, Bill habilmente tirou e enviou uma foto de Richie enfiando uma generosa quantidade de torta em sua boca para o grupo.

_Richie, que caralho? Você disse que queria perder umas medidas antes do especial. A câmera aumenta uns dez quilos, sabia, né._

Richie empurrou Bill de leve. "Muito obrigado. Você não me vê te dedurando pra sua esposa, vê?!"

Bill deu de ombros. "Eu sou escritor, não preciso ser bonito. É você quem está indo para Hollywood."

Richie riu anasalado.

"E você tem alguma oferta? Alguma ponta num filme, sabe?" Bill perguntou. "Porque, se você quiser, eu conheço algumas pessoas. Eu poderia mencionar seu nome para elas."

Richie fez um meneio com a mão, como se o dispensasse, parecendo constrangido pela primeira vez. "Eu estou indo bem, tenho realmente muito trabalho em mãos. Deixa esse especial rolar, só então verei para e até onde ir depois disso, vou ver quais as opções e ofertas que aparecerão, sabe. Eu não quero sair de Chicago, pra falar bem a verdade - não depois que Eddie acabou de mudar aquela bunda branca e toda sua vida pra lá."

Essa parecia uma preocupação bem desnecessária e estranha - Eddie era um homem feito, ainda que Richie agisse que, por causa da estatura, ele não passava de três quartos de um. Era muito generoso da parte de Richie chegar a considerar e meio que priorizar Eddie quando se dizia respeito a decisões ligadas à carreira, mas eles dois tinham que cuidar de suas próprias vidas.

Bill preferiu não argumentar quanto a isso, porque tudo aquilo não passava de cenários hipotéticos por agora, de qualquer forma. Ao invés, ele brincou: "Okay, bem, caso a sua palavra seja disseminada por aí, e eu seja conhecido por ser amigo do mais novo comediante famoso do momento, quando seu especial da Netflix sair: você ficaria à vontade como gay num filme? Quero dizer, com sua performance nos palcos sendo basicamente isso por agora…"

Richie riu, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Ele se descobriu delas, as usando para assanhar os cabelos. "Er… é, acho que sim… mas talvez eu perguntasse a Eds primeiro: ter a aprovação dele para beijar outros caras."

Bill gargalhou alto dessa, porque era engraçada pra caramba. Richie era um cara engraçado tipo aquilo mesmo.

Ainda que Eddie tenha gargalhado o tempo inteiro, ainda mais alto que o resto do grupo, quando os Otários foram até o camarim para parabenizar Richie, ele tornou sua expressão muito mais contida e dura. O olhar de Richie, como já esperado, foi logo de encontro ao dele e ele empalideceu um pouco com a visão de seu rosto severo. Uma risadinha nervosa subiu pela garganta de Richie.

"Então, o que todos acharam?" Richie perguntou, mas seus olhos estavam apenas sobre Eddie.

Eddie aumentou a carranca ainda mais para Richie conforme os outros Otários o inundavam de elogios. Ben estava com o braço passado pelos ombros de Richie e erguia o indicador para apontar para Eddie. "O que eu quero mesmo saber é como que você conseguiu a permissão dele para falar toda aquela bobajada sobre o Eddie, hein?"

Richie riu nervosamente, ainda encarando Eddie. Eddie mantinha sua expressão inalterada, como se estivesse bravo com Richie. Bill os observava, bastante curioso para ver até onde Eddie conseguiria seguir com aquilo.

"Bem, eu não uso seu nome de batismo. Isso faz parte do acordo."

Eddie suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Ele baixou o rosto antes de fitar Richie. "Eu acho que, eventualmente, terei de deixar que use meu nome, huh? Não é como se você fosse parar de falar mim tão cedo, certo?"

O rosto de Richie se iluminou. "Eu tenho exatos zero planos de você não ser e não fazer mais parte da minha vida, como já aconteceu antes, Eds."

Um sorriso começou a escapar pelos cantos da boca severa de Eddie. O sorriso de Richie aumentou. "Vamos discutir isso." Eddie prometeu. A julgar pela expressão de Richie, Eddie tinha acabado de prometer a tê-lo para si e mantê-lo consigo para o resto de seus dias. Bill riu para o peculiar casal de amigos que tinha. Ele amava como os Otários eram imperfeitamente perfeitos uns para os outros.

"Quer saber." Bill se pronunciou. "Você pode usar meu nome no seu ato. Eu te dou total permissão."

Richie riu, ele e Eddie trocando olhares significativos entre si, meio que em uma piadinha interna deles.

"Ora, caramba, Bill, isso é bastante generoso da sua parte, mas o que sua esposa diria?"

Bill gargalhou e socou Richie no ombro, que fingiu exageradamente ser atingido e se agachou um pouco para esconder-se atrás de Eddie.

"Hey, não é justo, nada de atacar o talento nato aqui! Guardas!"

"Esse foi o último nome que você deu ao seu pau?" Eddie riu debochado, e imediatamente se arrependeu de fazê-lo, a boca se abrindo enquanto se virava de frente para Richie.

Os olhos de Richie se acenderam. "Bem, _agora_ é! Eddie, Eds, Ed-"

"Não, _não_, Richie, _cacete_, você não se-"

"Eddie, o _talento-_"

"Não, ele _não é um talento_, você nem sabe o que _fazer_ com ele-"

"- precisa de _atenção_-"

"Nós dois sabemos que eu que sou 'o talento' dessa relação." Eddie sussurrou curto e grosso.

Richie gargalhou profusamente e agarrou Eddie, girando-o e beijando suas bochechas. "Você sabe que usarei isso agora, né? Farei um bando de piadas de quem fica por cima e quem fica por baixo, mas chamarei de talento: então, quem é 'o talento' da relação? Oh, sério, você é 'a audiência'? Você acaba achando que será sempre o mais alto, mas, às vezes, tem um enorme _talento_ nos menores pacotes-"

"Menor pacote, sério, você quer mesmo reclamar do tamanho do meu-"

"Nunca, Eddie, meu amor, jamais." Richie prometeu, fazendo drama ao ouvi-lo, fingindo ter um ataque com a acusação. Ele voltou a envolver Eddie em um novo abraço e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Eddie protestou e se afastou, mas seus olhos sorriam mesmo sob a careta que fazia.

Bill ergueu a mão. "Hey, então, qual dos dois vai pagar pelo jantar, 'o talento' ou 'a audiência', porque estou fuh-fah-faminto."

**Ben,**

**Namoro de mentira**

O cartão-resposta do convite de casamento, o qual confirmava a presença, chegou pelo correio mais ou menos uma semana depois que todos tinham sido enviados (Ben tinha ficado encarregado pelos convites, segundo havia sido ordenado por Bev. Ela parecia se deliciar em demasia ao delegar as responsabilidades do casamento a qualquer pessoa responsável que pudesse encontrar. E, claro, Ben ficava feliz com qualquer serviço que pudesse fazer). Ben riu consigo mesmo ao ler os nomes _Edward Kaspbrak e Richard Tozier_ juntos no endereço do qual o cartão tinha retornado. Ele imaginou que Eddie fosse ser o primeiro a responder o dele. E, obviamente, Ben tinha esperado Richie ser o _último_ a fazê-lo, isso se chegasse a enviar o cartão-resposta de volta, então, isso meio que mantinha as coisas equilibradas.

Quando ele abriu o envelope e foi encontrar a lista de convidados para marcar o nome de Eddie, Ben ficou surpreso ao ver que Eddie havia sinalizado a opção de _plus1_ e escrito _Richard Tozier_ no espaço ao lado. Richie tinha seu próprio convite – Eddie não precisava gastar seu convite a mais com ele.

Ben disparou uma mensagem de texto a Eddie dizendo exatamente isso. Um minuto depois, seu telefone vibrou com a resposta de Eddie.

_E para quê que você nos mandou dois convites mesmo?_

_Para que ambos pudessem trazer alguém, se quisessem, _Ben explicou. Não estava óbvio? Só porque eles moravam juntos sob o mesmo endereço, não significava que se safariam de usar, cada um, os seus convites para acompanhantes. Poderia ser um pouco rápido para Eddie (era o que Bev insistia em dizer, embora Ben não sabia se concordava com ela. Cinco meses era tempo s_uficiente_), mas não havia razão alguma em assumir que Richie não teria uma peguete gostosa para vir junto ao casamento. Ele era uma subcelebridade do mundo da comédia; deveria facilmente ter algumas opções na manga, pelo menos.

Eddie respondeu com um meme de _HaHa! _à mensagem de Ben, e não disse mais nada. Ben deu de ombros. Bem, eles tinham dado a escolha, pelo menos. Ele voltou a se concentrar na procura pelos nomes dos dois na lista para marcar a presença de ambos, com a opção não vegetariana.

Quando Bev chegou em casa, após o pôr-do-sol, exclamou alegremente quando teve em seu campo de visão o primeiro cartão-resposta pousado sobre o balcão da cozinha. Ben a ouviu do outro cômodo, sorrindo consigo mesmo quando ele a ouviu gargalhar. Um minuto depois, seu telefone soou com a mensagem recebida no grupo.

_Eddie, nós convidamos vocês SEPARADAMENTE para que trouxessem acompanhantes, se quisessem._

Um minuto depois, Richie respondeu _LOOOOOOL_ e nada mais. Da cozinha, Bev fez um "aww" triste com a resposta recebida. Ao passo que ambos os telefones soaram de novo, ela andou até a sala de estar para juntar-se a Ben no sofá. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la e ela deixou uma taça de vinho em sua mão. Ele inclinou a cabeça em tom de curiosidade.

"Para celebrar nossas primeiras respostas aos convites de casamento!" Ela explicou. Ben sorriu bobamente para ela e brindou junto dela. Após ambos beberem do primeiro gole obrigatório ao brinde, Bev esticou-se para pegar o telefone para ler o que quer que havia sido mandado no grupo. Era uma mensagem de Eddie:

_Ben já fez essa mesma piada hoje à tarde._

Um momento depois, Richie respondeu:

_por favor, né, caras: melhorem s material, que que isso, afinal, A Praça É Nsa³?_

_Você digitou "melhorem" e quase o nome inteiro do programa, mas não fez o mesmo com "seu" e "Nossa"? _Eddie respondeu segundos depois.

_Pq ñ existe uma abreviação universalmente aceita para melhorem e o nome do programa._

_Você está abreviando o "não" de propósito?_

_c fik 1 Tsão qd c tah sendo um gramatikero fascistinha_

_Eu estou é ficando DAQUELE JEITO, Richie._

_o yeah... eu vou ali me preparar t encontro na cama em 10min_

De seus lugares no sofá, de conchinha, agarradinhos, Ben e Bev gargalhavam juntos das zoeiras de seus amigos.

"Eles realmente nunca se cansam, huh?" Ben observou. Bev deu de ombros.

"Eu acho que é tudo meio que um ensaio pro Richie." Ela meditou. "Todas essas falsas briguinhas idiotas com o Eddie são, basicamente, o Richie usando o Eddie como cobaia para seu novo material."

"É, mas o que que o Eddie ganha com isso?"

Bev riu, inclinando-se mais para o lado de Ben. "Você sabe que eles sempre foram assim. Eddie atura tudo isso, mesmo que ele finja odiar."

"Eu acho que é bom ele não estar sozinho agora." Ben pontuou. "Depois do divórcio e tudo o mais. Ele tem o Richie para o distrair disso tudo."

"Exatamente." Bev concordou.

Ben voltou o olhar para o grupo em que Richie e Eddie tinham enviando mensagens furiosas, mas também, com certa provocação sexual um ao outro até, abruptamente, ficarem calados.

"Ainda assim... Vir como acompanhantes um do outro..."

Bev olhou para ele. "O quê?"

"É que..." Ben brincou com um cacho do cabelo de Bev. "Bem, é meio como se estivessem bem dependentes um do outro, sabe? Eles jamais começarão a namorar de novo se continuarem tão grudados assim."

"Não é como se eles trabalhassem juntos." Bev pontuo. Daí, como sempre, disse: "E faz só quatro meses para o Eddie! E isso depois de ser casado por mais de dez anos! Você tem de dar mais tempo a ele."

"Okay, mas qual é a desculpa do Richie, então?"

Bev riu. "Que ele é o _Richie_? Não é como se ele fosse um pegador, ele estando junto do Eddie ou não."

Aquilo era verdade. Que mulher aguentaria toda a bobajada do Trashmouth? Ben se sentiu um pouco culpado por pensar assim, mas era a verdade. Ou, pelo menos, explicava muitas coisas.

Ainda assim... "A gente deveria fazer uma lista de mulheres solteiras que estarão no casamento." Ben pensou em alta voz. "Quero dizer, o Richie é uma causa perdida, mas eu tenho certeza que o Eddie quer voltar à ativa. Ele só não sabe como."

Bev riu. "Okay, claro: _você_ vai bancar o cupido: o cara que ficou amassando o barro pela crush do ensino fundamental por vinte e sete anos."

_Hey._

Mas, naquele momento, Bev o puxava para um beijo, e Ben a desculpou. Pelo menos, naquele momento.

Ben realmente não olhou para _nada mais_ no casamento que não fosse Bev e seu vestido e seus olhos e seu cabelo e seu sorriso e sua grinalda...

Bem realmente não olhou para nada mais em seu casamento que não fosse sua noiva radiante. E como ele poderia?

Mas, finalmente, depois da cerimônia, depois de todas as músicas que tinha de dançar, depois que Bev o _forçou_ a deixá-la para que ela pudesse circular, falar com seus amigos, dançar com Bill e Mike, talvez, _finalmente_, Ben demonstrou pelo olhar todo o amor que sentia por Bev (não, ele jamais conseguiria) e olhou ao redor para ver o que seus amigos estavam fazendo.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Richie e Eddie dançando uma música lenta juntos. Eddie tagarelava sem parar e Richie balançava cabeça e fazia sons em concordância, com um sorriso idiota em seu rosto enquanto fitava o amigo e ouvia com atenção à qualquer besteira que o havia irritado tanto. Ben riu e revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois engraçadões. Okay, ele tinha bolado um plano para isso, certo? Ele passou os olhos pelo salão, procurando por suas amigas solteiras. Tinha uma quantidade decente delas por ali, ele só tinha de jogá-las pra cima deles. As melhores, ele deixaria para Eddie. As vadias (desculpa aí), ele jogaria em cima de Richie. Na verdade, ele conhecia a amiga de uma amiga que talvez fosse capaz de corresponder ao humor chulo de Richie, se ele conseguisse achá-la...

Algumas músicas depois, Eddie foi se sentar, deixando Richie rebolando, de forma ridícula e nenhum pouco atraente, na pista de dança. Ben tinha, enfim, encontrado a mulher que tinha em mente e a mandou falar com Richie. Ele deslizou para o lado de Eddie na mesa dos Otários (o lugar descolado da festa, é claro) e bateu em sua perna próxima.

"Okay! Um a menos. Certo, Eddie: eu tenho duas amigas pra você, você só tem de escolher. Tem a Suzanne, ela é a loira bem ali..."

Eddie tossiu, engasgando com seu champanhe, franzindo o cenho ao acompanhar para onde a cabeça de Ben indicava. "Escolher? Quê? Entre duas?"

Ben indicou com a cabeça para Richie, que estava rindo e dançando de bom-grado com Rita. "É, eu mandei a Rita ver qual era a do Richie, o que ela achava dele. E eu tenho duas amigas que você poderia gostar, se-"

Eddie colocou a taça de champanhe sobre a mesa com certa força. Ele fitou fixamente Ben.

"Isso é alguma piadinha idiota?"

Eddie estava meio que rindo, mas, também, meio que não estava. Ben estremeceu.

"Uh...?"

"Isso é... Você tá pregando uma pegadinha nele? Ou... Isso é meio que um teste? É, né? Porque, pode acreditar em mim, nós estamos bem. Eu confio no Richie. Inexplicavelmente..."

Ben... não entendia.

"Eu não estou entendendo."

Eddie olhou para a pista de dança e para Ben, as engrenagens de seu cérebro começando a mover, lentamente.

Ficou boquiaberto.

"Ah, vá pra puta que te pariu, caralho, _que porra_, seus _imbecis_! Nenhum... Nenhum de vocês... Espera aí, eu tenho de ajeitar isso."

Enquanto Ben continuava a fritar a cabeça sobre o quê que significava tudo _aquilo_, Eddie se pôs de pé, caminhou furioso para e pela pista de dança e pegou Richie para si, o tirando de perto de Rita. Eddie falou rápido, uma mão batendo energicamente sobre a palma da outra, como costumava fazer para enfatizar qualquer (e toda) informação que estava a compartilhar. Um riso debochado começou a tomar forma no rosto de Richie, aumentando mais e mais até seu olhar recair em Ben, e seu rosto se iluminar com o sorriso enorme nos lábios, com uma felicidade insana a irradiar de suas feições.

Então, Eddie tomou Richie pela nuca e o trouxe para si em um beijo.

Ben começou a rir, um pouco... confuso. Mas eles continuaram a se beijar. E a beijar mais? Os braços de Richie envolveram as costas de Eddie, o segurando bem próximo de si, e as mãos de Eddie desceram de seus cabelos para seu rosto, segurando-o entre suas palmas. Ben olhou em volta, se perguntando onde que estavam os outros Otários, se perguntando se eles estariam participando daquela brincadeira. Quando olhou de volta, Richie e Eddie tinham parado de se beijar, graças a Deus – oh, não. Eles voltaram a buscar um pelo outro, beijando mais lentamente, dessa vez, mais à vontade, de forma natural e familiar. As mãos de Richie pousaram sobre a curva das costas de Eddie, na mesma altura de sua cintura. Eles se moveram devagar, quase que imperceptivelmente, junto da música. Ben olhou ao redor, desesperado por outro Otário. Mike estava se aproximando.

"Mike, Mike!" Ben pulou e agarrou-se a Mike, apontando para Richie e Eddie. Palavras _não_ eram capazes de explicar.

Eles tinham parado de se beijar de novo, mas suas testas estavam coladas uma a outra. Eles falavam entre si de forma carinhosa, suave. Em intervalos, Richie ou Eddie se aproximava mais e deixava um selar sobre os lábios do outro.

Aquilo... _não_ parecia uma brincadeira.

"O que..." Mike fitou seu entorno, como Ben vinha fazendo também. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu tentei arranjar Richie ou Eddie com algumas amigas, e Eddie ficou todo irritado comigo, e..." Ben gesticulou com uma das mãos, apontando para os dois. "_Aquilo_ começou?"

Bill atropelou-se para se unir aos dois, sorrindo largo. "Hey, Ben, onde está a adorá- WHOA! Q-quh-queh-quh-queh-que merda que é _essa_!"

Eddie se esticou para beijar Richie mais uma vez, acariciando um lado de seu rosto com a mão. Eles trocaram mais algumas poucas palavras entre si, então, concordaram com a cabeça, se distanciando.

(_Finalmente_. Ben engoliu nervosamente).

Então, eles caminharam decididos de volta à mesa dos Otários. Eddie cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Richie estava todo risonho, balançando-se sobre os próprios pés.

"Precisamos de uma reunião do clube, urgente." Eddie demandou. "Agora."

**Richie e Eddie,**

**Eles são gays, Harold**

"Mas como que nenhum de vocês sabia?"

Eddie olhava incrédulo para seus amigos sentados à mesa que tinham encomendado para aquela reunião do Clube dos Otários, do lado de fora do salão. Richie _continuava_ rindo, o braço pendurado ao redor da cadeira de Eddie e uma taça de champanhe na mão. Ele cutucou Eddie com ela e Eddie bebericou do líquido automaticamente, sem nem perceber. Bill engasgou-se e ofegou alto. Bev engoliu em seco. Eddie fitou a todos mais fixamente.

"Eu estava com minha língua na garganta dele há minutos atrás, gente, fala sério."

"E esse não foi o pior lugar que ele já enfiou a língua em mim. Pensem bem!"

"Richie."

Mas é claro que Richie tinha o poder de beijar Eddie, agora, para fazer com que não ficasse com raiva dele. O que ele fez, apenas um beijinho rápido na bochecha. E funcionou, porque, _porra_, mas funcionou.

De volta ao assunto discutido ali. Eddie bateu seu dedo indicador enfaticamente sobre a mesa.

"Nós estamos morando juntos."

"É, mas isso foi, tipo, um mês depois do seu divórcio." Stan apontou.

"Sim, exatamente?" Eddie olhou para os lados, exasperado. "As coisas começaram a rolar _depois_ que eu e Myra nos separamos."

"Tá, mas, tipo, _um mês_ depois." Stan repetiu. Patricia bateu em seu braço, toda excitada.

"Oh, foi tipo uma daquelas situações em que vocês estavam dividindo o apartamento, mas vocês guardavam um crush secreto um pelo outro, até que, um dia, a tensão sexual ficou _impossível_ de se conter e esconder, ou um de vocês ficou meio bêbado e..."

Eddie gesticulou para todos os lados as mãos, como se estivesse tendo um ataque epilético. "O quê?! Não. Nós passamos a morar juntos porque estávamos namorando!"

"Mas tinha só um mês." Stan insistiu, como um disco arranhado.

"Quando é pra ser, é pra ser." Richie entoou baixinho.

"Nós usamos o mesmo endereço postal e assinamos as cartas com nossos dois nomes juntos." Eddie pontuou, tentando ser razoável.

Stan olhou para eles. "Eu... eu pensei que fosse uma piada."

"A gente _comprou um cachorro_ junto."

"Adotamos, não compramos!" Richie adicionou.

"Eu..." Stan se calou. Então, ele se encolheu na cadeira. "Okay, uh... Eu achei que isso fosse só uma zoeira também."

"Caralho, você achou que Penny fosse o quê?"

"Penelope." Eddie corrigiu Richie, automaticamente. "Mas é, que caralha que é essa? Não adotaríamos um cachorro de _brincadeira_."

"Eu mudei meu status do Facebook para 'em um relacionamento sério com Edward Kaspbrak'." Richie falou, olhando especialmente para Bev. Ela apontou nervosamente para Eddie.

"É, mas o Eddie não mudou o dele!" Ela argumentou.

"Porque eu não sou uma garotinha de doze anos?" Eddie ironizou.

"Valeu, amor." Richie retrucou.

"Por nada."

"Além do mais, eu tive de aprovar aquilo." Eddie continuou a dizer para Bev. "Acha mesmo que eu aprovaria aquilo só por palhaçada?"

"Eu... não tinha pensando nisso..." Bev falou devagar, pensando ao mesmo passo.

"Pera aí, Bev, você me segue no Instagram: eu posto stories do Eddie babando e dormindo. Tipo assim. O tempo todo."

Eddie virou-se bem devagar (e perigosamente) para encarar Richie. "Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não tinha postado nenhum deles."

"Shhhhhhh." Richie o silenciou sem nem o encarar.

Foi a vez de Bev chiar exasperada. "Eu pensei que eram zoeiras!"

"E como caralhos você achava que eu tirava as fotos do Eddie dormindo na cama?"

Todos os Otários trocaram olhares entre si, e evitaram fitar Eddie. Ele jogou as mãos para cima como se pedisse forças para o universo, ou como se virasse a mesa.

"Pelo amor de Deus, gente, o Richie jamais conseguiria _entrar e se esconder no meu quarto_ e tirar fotos da minha cara desse jeito."

"Não com tanta frequência, pelo menos." Richie pontuou.

"_Oh_." Mike exclamou de repente. Ele estalou os dedos. "Eu tinha achado _estranho_ mesmo que o quarto do Eddie não tivesse nada nele."

"Era o nosso quarto de hóspedes!" Eddie gritou, talvez, alto até demais. Richie colocou a taça de champanhe na mão dele e Eddie entendeu o recado, bebendo tudo de um gole só.

Mike deu de ombros. "Eu achei que você estivesse sendo só um bom anfitrião, sabe?"

"E o quê mais: dormindo na mesma cama que meu colega de apartamento só pra você não dormir no sofá?"

"Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo no sofá!"

Eddie buscou por alguma ajuda de Richie com o olhar, mas o outro apenas tentou acalmá-lo com leves tapinhas descontraídos no ombro. Eddie voltou-se para Mike de novo.

"O sofá nem estava arrumado pra isso. Eu nunca... Teve manhãs que você acordou antes de mim!"

"Eu achei que... você estivesse se arrumando?"

"Eu saí do quarto do Richie com calça velha de moletom!"

"E sem camisa." Richie adicionou, inclinando-se para frente para erguer e mexer as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Mike deu de ombros de novo, mas parecendo mais inseguro desta vez. "... É?"

Richie apontou para Mike. "A gente se beijou na sua frente."

Eddie prendeu a respiração à lembrança, se virando para Mike acusando-o com o indicador como Richie fazia. "Isso é verdade! Nós literalmente nos beijamos na sua frente!"

Os Otários olharam para Mike, que agitava as próprias mãos diante de si como se se defendesse. "Não, não, hey, espera aí. O único beijo que eu vi o Richie dar foi um grandão na sua bochecha, Eddie. Pareceu uma brincadeira!"

"Vocês são todos homofóbicos." Richie anunciou para toda a mesa. Ele bateu em sua superfície. "Desapontado, estou desapontado! Com todos vocês."

Eddie deixou escapar uma risada, incapaz de se conter, e é claro que Richie voltou a cabeça e atenção para ele, com os olhos brilhando. Eddie deu-lhe um sorriso. Mínimo. Não queria que Richie ficasse se achando muito.

Richie virou-se para Bill. "Você foi ao meu show. Você viu toda a minha apresentação, eu dizendo como o Eddie é o amor da minha vida e-"

"Hey, hey, todo mundo aqui vih-vih-viu o seu show, também!" Bill falou. Ele apontou com o indicador todos os amigos completamente imbecis de Eddie sentados à mesa. "Todo mundo viu as mesmas piadas que eu vi e todos pensaram que eram suh-suh-só piadas!"

"Você me perguntou se o Eddie ficaria de boa se eu beijasse outros caras!" Richie retrucou de volta. Eddie se virou por completo para ele, os olhos bem abertos, mas Richie passou os dedos de forma carinhosa entre os cabelos dele antes que ele pudesse fazer um alarde sobre o que tinha acabado de dizer. "Tipo, prum filme, só pra um trabalho num filme. Eu disse que teria de ter sua aprovação primeiro, não se preocupa."

"Nuh-nuh-não, não foi desse jeito aí, não!" Bill protestou. "Eu perguntei se você acharia tranquilo fazer um cara guh-guh-gay." Ele lembrou Richie. "E _você_ disse que teria de ver com o Eddie se ele concordaria com você se esfre-esfregahn-esfeh... beijando outros caras."

Todos olharam para Bill. Ele agitou as mãos para todos na mesa. "Eu pensei que fosse brincadeira! Igual todo mundo!"

"No meu ato," Richie começou, erguendo a própria mão. Devagar, ele foi enumerando com os dedos o que dizia. "eu chamo o Eddie de: meu amor, meu namorado, meu parceiro, meu dengo, minha inspiração, meu cônjuge, meu marido, meu noivo, e meu parceiro de troca-troca."

"Numa versão, você falou que era o meu banco de esperma, também, mas eu não lembro quando que fiz você parar de dizer isso, então, não sei se eles chegaram a ver isso..." Eddie o lembrou, encabulado.

"Ah, valeu, amor." Sem nem olhar para ele, Richie ergueu a outra mão e Eddie a tocou, por obrigação.

"É, mas... foi engraçado..." Bill murmurou, querendo tirar o dele da reta.

Eddie estreitou os olhos para ele. "Nós dois juntos é engraçado? A nossa relação é uma grande palhaçada pra você, Denbrough?"

"Bem, é uma piada pra mim." Richie pontuou, rindo debochado.

"Você não vai rir essa noite, se continuar a falar merda." Eddie retrucou. Richie choramingou e deitou o queixo sobre o ombro de Eddie, o que ele ignorou.

Ele meio que tinha gostado, na verdade. Ele nunca se importava de verdade com a mania de Richie falar e fazer piada de tudo daquele jeito, e com razão, mas na frente dos Otários, que aparentemente _precisavam_ ter provas concisas, pareceu que precisava reafirmar o relacionamento deles, ainda que daquele jeito. Era meio que uma resposta exagerada, mas, tipo... falando sério, sério mesmo? Batia muito com tudo o que Richie contava nos palcos, na verdade.

Eddie estalou os dedos, apontando para Ben. "_Por isso_ que vocês mandaram dois convites pra gente."

Ben olhou para os dois, feito um cervo surpreendido pelos holofotes que ele teria, de bom-grado, só continuado a ver seus amigos como alvos de toda aquela atenção. "Uh... Bem. Bev também não sabia que vocês estavam juntos!"

"É mesmo, vamos voltar pra Bev um segundo aqui." Richie falou. Ele ergueu o queixo do ombro de Eddie para virar o rosto para Bev. "Nós literalmente flertamos no grupo. Abertamente."

"Você flerta, eu não flerto em porcaria de mensagem nenhuma." Eddie murmurou, agitando a taça de champanhe vazia em mãos, como se pedisse outra. Richie passou outra cheia para ele.

"Não no grupo." Richie o lembrou com um olhar malicioso para ele.

Bem. Aquele não era o momento nem o lugar para discutir _aquilo_.

Havia uma _razão_ para que ele não flertasse no grupo.

"Bev?" Richie provocou.

Bev praticamente esfregou o dedo na cara de cada um dos Otários ali. "Todo mundo estava no grupo! Por que só eu que levo?"

"Porque você é a única que fica ativa no grupo tanto quanto eu." Richie pontuou, o que pareceu bem justo para Richie. Eddie concordou com ele com um "hum" para Bev, e bateu no ombro dele para demonstrar apoio ao seu homem. Richie passou o braço sobre os ombros de Eddie.

"Eu só achei que era mais do mesmo! Richie, você faz piadinhas sexuais e meio que dá em cima de _todos_ os Otários. Você já zuou o Ben sobre mim, ou já disse a Ben como ele é gostoso-"

"Mas ele é fodidamente gostoso." Richie a lembrou.

Eddie concordou com a cabeça. Quer dizer. Cacete, era a mais pura verdade.

Ben soltou uma exclamação, envergonhado, e encolheu-se contra o encosto de sua cadeira.

"Caras, eu só, quero dizer, achei que vocês estivessem brincando-"

Richie riu e apontou para Bev, movendo o indicador dela para si mesmo enquanto falava. "Você vai me dizer que ele não tá gostoso pra caralho, agora?"

Eddie fechou o semblante para Richie. Okay, era mesmo. Mas ele não precisava ficar dizendo isso o tempo todo...

Bev deu de ombros, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer. "É claro que ele é! Mas... é claro que ele é! Qualquer pessoa com _olhos_ pode ver isso!"

"Obrigado...?" Ben disse, parecendo que ele achava que deveria se sentir ofendido pelos comentários. Bev o silenciou com um tapinha em seu ombro.

Stan finalmente gesticulou com as mãos, silenciando toda a mesa.

"Okay, okay. Então." Ele olhou para Richie e Eddie. "Você. E você. Estão namorando."

"_Sim!"_ Eddie gritou em uníssono com o "_Claro, caralho!_" de Richie.

Stan fez um meneio de cabeça em concordância. "Okay. E vocês estão juntos desde o divórcio de Eddie?"

Eddie fez uma careta de dor. "Er, tecnicamente, desde que me separei, nós... o divórcio levou um tempo pra ser concluído, sabe..."

"Ninguém acha que você chifrou sua ex, amor; você não pôs a mão no meu pau antes de você sair daquela casa. Seu bom nome se mantém intocável."

Eddie o fitou. Era um ponto delicado para ele. Myra, quando ele falou pra ela que ele estava de mudança para Chicago, antes mesmo do divórcio dos dois sair, quis saber o porquê. Ela sabia que ele odiava a merda de Chicago com a paixão que apenas um nova-iorquino poderia odiar todas as outras grandes metrópoles do país. E ele não quis mentir pra ela, já se sentia péssimo o bastante por ter de deixá-la (por mais que tivesse concordado em pagar certa quantia pelo desquite e já a tivesse deixado ficar com o apartamento), ele contou pra ela. Ele estava de mudança para Chicago porque ele tinha alguém e ambos ficariam e morariam juntos lá. Daí ela quis saber de quem se tratava. Quando tinha começado. Ele não podia dizer que tinha começado 'há vinte e sete anos, eu sou só um cego idiota e, claro, um palhaço desgraçado tinha roubado minhas memórias'. Mas ele disse que era uma pessoa que conhecia desde a infância com quem tinha voltado a se falar, recentemente. Ele admitiu que morariam juntos, sim. Tentou reassegurar Myra que não, não, ele nunca a tinha traído, não, eles jamais tinham ficado juntos enquanto ele e Myra estavam morando sob o mesmo teto.

Mas, então, Myra meio que notou as cuidadosas escolhas de palavras neutras e nos pronomes indefinidos que Eddie usava ao se referir à _pessoa_. Como Eddie sempre respondia com essa palavra, ou dessa forma, toda vez que ela dizia "namorada". Myra percebeu, Myra deu a louca, Myra gritou que, agora, ela teria de fazer um exame para saber se era soropositiva, que Eddie era doente, que...

Eddie jamais tinha tocado em Richie enquanto ele e Myra estavam juntos; nunca de outra forma que não fosse perfeitamente inocente, apenas como amigos. Mas isso não diminuía a culpa irracional que ele sentia com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Stan deu de ombros e continuou; ele não ligava. Nenhum dos Otários ligava, ou, pelo menos, todos tinham escolhido assumir as palavras de Richie como verdade (o que era completamente insano da parte deles, por que eles deveriam, afinal? Mas ainda assim eles acreditavam). Stan estava contando nos dedos.

"Então, foi por volta de janeiro, fevereiro?"

"Março." Richie disse, apertando-se a Eddie. "Nosso aniversário de namoro é no dia seis de março. Junto do aniversário de Eddie."

Bev inclinou-se para frente, um sorriso malicioso surgindo no rosto. "Mas _o quê _exatamente vocês estão comemorando nessa data? Primeira vez que falaram que se amavam? Primeiro encontro? Primeiro beijo? Primeira..."

"Sim, sim, sim, e _siiim_." Richie contou as perguntas e respostas nos dedos. "Apesar da última comemoração a que você se refere durou até o dia seguinte, no _meu_ aniversário. Foi meio que um presente duplo." Ele voltou os olhos para Eddie. "De mais de um jeito."

_É: você chorou de mais de um jeito_, Eddie pensou consigo mesmo, mas ele não diria isso em voz alta. Richie não se sentia confortável com o tanto que tinha chorado durante o sexo, e Eddie meio que queria deixar isso só entre eles. Fazia com que tudo fosse mais fácil para Eddie lidar: o fato de ser gay, de ter deixado a esposa, ter recomeçado, tudo aquilo. Saber que Richie o amava tanto e sentia tanto por ele, que Richie tinha, sim, um lado bastante vulnerável que ele deixava apenas Eddie ver, em seus momentos mais íntimos... Eddie se apegava a isso para se reassegurar que estava no caminho certo, que tinha tomado a melhor decisão. Que ele não tinha ferrado com toda a sua vida por um lance qualquer, por uma crise gay da meia idade.

Também tinha o fato que Eddie amava Richie e a vida deles e a peste da cachorra que eles tinham de um jeito inimaginável, de uma forma que não conseguia nem medir, e a cada dia mais. Ele jamais pensou que pudesse ser tão feliz.

"E agora estamos em agosto." Stan pontuou.

Eddie piscou para ele. "É? E o que é que tem?"

Stan sorriu e inclinou-se para frente. Eddie fez o mesmo movimento na direção contrária. Oh, não. O que-

"Então, quando é o casamento?"

Caralho, _caralho_. Richie gritou e agarrou a cabeça de Eddie numa chave de braço, suspirando e se comportando totalmente feito aqueles lutadores machões da TV.

"Bem, eu realmente não _sei_, eu vivo _propondo_ pra ele, mas esse _solteirão indomável_ não quer ceder aos meus encantos-!"

"Não, não-" Eddie lutou para se livrar do aperto de Richie. O sotaque e o que ele dizia estavam idênticos ao filme _Flores de Aço_.

"Ele não deixa com que eu o torne um homem de bem, e eu disse, Edward Kaspbrak, eu _não_ estou ficando nem um pouco mais novo e meu relógio biológico está _girando-_"

"Perdeu a oportunidade de imitar a Marisa Tomei." Eddie falou. Richie pareceu _afetado_. Eddie se aproveitou de sua distração para se virar e xingar Stan. "De qualquer forma, que tal você calar a porra da boca e cuidar da sua própria vida?"

Stan gargalhou como se tivesse _ganhado_, como se o retardado do caralho tivesse adivinhado, e, okay, talvez ele tivesse mesmo.

E, talvez, Eddie tivesse a porra de um anel ao alcance das mãos, e só estivesse esperando terminar de pagar por ele, no mês seguinte, antes de propor. E, talvez, Eddie tivesse toda essa caralha planejada, e seria romântico _pra porra_, se seus _amigos Otários_ fizessem o favor de _calar a porra da boca e cuidassem do caralho da própria vida_ deles.

Se Richie propusesse pra ele antes que Eddie o fizesse, tudo porque Stan tinha plantado a ideia na cabecinha dele, Eddie _tão_ não iria nomeá-lo padrinho do próximo cachorro deles. Então, que Deus protegesse o judeu disso.

Naquela noite, Richie empurrou de leve, e sem fazer barulho, a porta do banheiro do hotel e ficou de pé, de costas para ela, que ficara entreaberta, de dentro do banheiro, apenas para que pudesse tirar a selfie perfeita. Ele havia alinhado a câmera perfeitamente para que pudesse ver as costas nuas de Eddie, as quais ele esfregava, e deixava o resto para a imaginação de quem visse a foto (ele tinha muito medo de despertar a ira de Eddie para tentar algo mais safado que isso). Eddie estava cantando de forma doce consigo mesmo, terrivelmente fora do tom da música da banda Journey, porque ele era a merdinha de um noob se passando por uma criança fodida dos anos oitenta, o falso, e Richie ainda não tinha Síndrome de Estocolmo para conseguir gostar de ser vítima daquele som. Ele estava bêbado, mas "Escherichia coli não fica _bêbada_ e _vaza_ do meu corpo só porque _eu_ estou bêbado, _Richie_", e Richie queria muito dar um beijo grego nele naquela noite, só daquela vez, então Eddie caiu matando pra cima dele, o beijando, _muito_ e _forte_, daí tropicou até o banheiro, deixando Richie de pau duro, completamente excitado.

_quase pronto p foder c eddie p 1h inteira pq somos gays_, Richie digitou, mandando a foto para o grupo, _ps: ñ é brinks._

_pps: o ps tb ñ é brinks_

_ppps: tb ñ é brinks_

_pppps: eu até tiraria 1 foto da gnt fazendo mas eu quero q ESSE cuzão se case comigo 1 dia então eu provavelmente ñ posso compartilhar a foto do cuzão DELE c vcs otários_

Depois de alguns minutos, Mike – o único Otário que ainda era o solteiro do grupo, até o dado momento, e, por conseguinte, muito provavelmente, era o único Otário que não tinha qualquer foda ou amassos em vista para aquela noite – respondeu:

_Mostrarei isso pra ele amanhã cedo, e você jamais transará outra vez, Tozier._

_1 pekeno preço a se pagar p CONVENCER VCS RETARDADOS QUE EU AMO O CARALHO DELE _Richie digitou furiosamente de volta.

Então, o chuveiro foi desligado, e Richie praticamente jogou o telefone para o outro lado do quarto. Era hora de mostrar ao seu não-falso, que-não-era-piada, e, definitivamente, real amor-da-porra-da-vida dele o quão a sério, exatamente, Richie levava o relacionamento deles.

* * *

**Notas da tradução:**

¹rimjob = prática sexual em que procura-se excitar o parceiro ao circundar a pele sensível de seu ânus, seja com os dedos, seja com a língua (quase como um beijo grego, no caso), a maioria sem penetração, inicialmente, sendo apenas uma preliminar.

²bj = blowjob, okay? Não é de beijo, apesar de eu ter escolhido manter a abreviação do original para o mistério da troca de mensagem entre eles, em português.

³A Praça É Nossa = "amateur hour" é um momento recorrente de shows de stand-up em que há a apresentação de algumas pessoas (da plateia, ou iniciantes, ou os dois, que tenham pagado a taxa adicional) que sobem ao palco, entre os comediantes contratados da noite, e performam totalmente de improviso. As piadas tendem a ser ruins, por causa da inexperiência ou do material improvisado não ser, de fato, trabalhado. Então, o mais próximo da cultura pop brasileira que eu consegui pensar para fazer a associação foi esse programa.


End file.
